Somebody To You
by CarolHust
Summary: Juvia Lockser está para começar o segundo ano do seu ensino médio. Insatisfeita com sua antiga escola em vários sentidos, decide se mudar para o Centro de Treinamento da Ur, em Magnólia, conhecido nacionalmente por formar atletas campeões nas competições nacionais. Acolhida pelo moradores do "Casarão", lá Juvia conhece Gray Fullbuster, que pode vir a mudar sua vida completamente.
1. De mudança

Sabe aquele sentimento de nervosismo que toma o seu corpo todo e você sente vontade de se segurar forte em alguma coisa? Bem, eu estava assim naquele dia. Afinal, não é sempre que se muda de cidade. Muito menos indo para a escola em que eu estava indo.

- Moça, chegamos. – disse o homem que dirigia a carro da mudança.

Ele era levemente barrigudo e tinha cerca de 40 anos, barba por fazer e usava um boné do posto de gasolina GoodOil.

- Mas aqui é só a esquina da rua. E o serviço não inclui desempacotamento e arrumação de tudo não?

- Sinto muito moça. O seu pacote foi só de entrega e eu tenho buscar um outro cliente no aeroporto agora.

- Mas será que o senhor não pode me deixar na porta da casa? – disse eu verdadeiramente implorando.

- Sabe como é né, o dinheiro move o mundo. – disse ele destrancando a porta do carro para mim. – E eu tenho serviço me esperando.

- É, eu ouvi.

Após eu sair do carro e abrir a traseira do caminhão, retirei as cinco grandes caixas do mesmo e coloquei-as na calçada.

- Por que você não pede a algum dos seus parentes para ajuda-la? – sugeriu ele.

O que ele não sabia, porém, é que eu não estava indo para casa de parente nenhum. Eu era uma adolescente que estava me mudando sozinha, e que teria de carregar todo aquele peso se ele não me ajudasse.

Mas ele não pereceu se importar muito com a minha situação, pois foi embora antes que eu pudesse respondê-lo.

- É Juvia, você arruma cada situação para se meter...

...

Depois de alguns minutos pensando a cabei por decidir que o melhor jeito de levar todas aquelas caixas para o casarão a 100 metros de distância era levar cada uma por cerca de dois metros à frente, depois coloca-la no chão, fazer o mesmo com as outras e então repetir o processo. Levaria tempo, mas eu nunca fora roubada e nem desejava, o que poderia ocorrer se eu levasse uma caixa até a casa por vez.

Depois de alguns minutos fazendo tal atividade, parei para descansar me apoiando nos joelhos.

- Você quer ajuda com isso? – disse uma voz grossa vinda de trás de mim.

Saltei de susto. Não havia notado o homem se aproximar. Digo homem, mas não sabia sua idade ao certo, pois o capuz preto do casaco cobria seu rosto. Ele estava de lado para mim, e falava sem demonstrar interesse.

- Errr...

- Se não quiser não precisa aceitar. – falou já se virando.

- Não! Não, eu quero ajuda sim. – exclamei me segurando em seu braço. Esse era notavelmente musculoso.

O homem voltou-se para as caixas e com os dois braços carregou três delas, depois se postando ao meu lado.

- Para aonde você está indo? – ele perguntou já começando a andar em frente.

Corri para pegar as outras duas caixas e andar ao seu lado. Era difícil, pois uma vez ele sendo alto, suas pernas eram longas e suas passadas mais largas.

- É logo no fim da rua... Sabe, obrigada por me ajudar. – lhe disse inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Seria falta de educação se eu não o fizesse.- Ele se calou e eu não sabia mais o que dizer.

Continuamos a andar em silêncio, exceto que eu estava ofegante. Mas acho que não era necessário dizer nada. Pelo barulho alto de rock vindo dos fones de ouvido, percebi que o garoto - pelo comportamento duvidava que fosse um adulto -, não tinha o menor interesse sobre quem eu era ou o que tinha ido fazer ali, o por que de eu estar me mudando. Ele, genuinamente, estava me ajudando apenas por educação. Ao mesmo tempo em que poderia ser considerado um pouco rude, era definitivamente encantador. Ele estava me ajudando sem nenhum interesse por detrás. Isso normalmente não acontece.

Quando chegamos em frente ao casarão, eu parei abruptamente e o garoto pareceu um pouco confuso com o meu ato.

- É aqui? – ele perguntou e dessa vez demostrava um pouco de curiosidade.

- É. – respondi. Não sabia se deveria dizer algo a mais. – Você mora por aqui?

O garoto não respondeu. Colocou as caixas no chão, olhou para a casa e por um segundo consegui capturar um vislumbre do que seria um pequeno sorriso torto, meio sarcástico.

Meu coração acelerou.

Segui seu olhar e observei a casa. Alguns segundos se passaram.

- Obrigada... – me virei para agradecer e perguntar o seu nome.

Mas ele já estava metros à frente, correndo em alta velocidade e deixando para trás apenas o cheiro de cloro e suor. Ah, e uma garota abobalhada.

...

A placa de madeira com os dizeres "Centro de Treinamento da Ur" ficava logo acima da porta da frente do casarão. Apesar da casa ser enorme, ter um jardim grande e poder-se ver o que seria o teto de uma alta construção por trás da mesma, não exalava ar de pompa ou riqueza. A grama em certos pontos destruída, as toalhas e outros objetos pendurados pelas janelas de quartos espalhadas pelos três andares da casa e o barulho de conversa que vinha de dentro indicavam que aquele local era ocupado por jovens, divertidos e cheios de energia. O clima era de aconchego e descontração.

E era exatamente isso o que eu queria.

O "Casarão da Ur", como era popularmente chamado, recebia jovens nadadores de diversas partes do país que vinham para Magnólia com o desejo de competirem. A cidade que já era um grande centro industrial, de grandes colégios e comércio, ficara ainda mais famosa nos últimos anos quando suas escolas passaram a investir no esporte competitivo, entre eles a natação. O Casarão surgiu por volta dessa época, como um centro de treinamento familiar, e foi se popularizando ao se notar que os grandes nomes da natação colegial em geral treinavam e moravam nele. Claro, aqueles que já eram da cidade não precisavam moram no Centro, mas haviam quartos suficientes, pelo que eu havia ouvido, para cerca de 15 pessoas.

Eu só conseguira entrar graças ao meu histórico em competições no ensino fundamental e primeiro ano do médio. Meu antigo professor de natação, uma das poucas pessoas com quem eu me dava bem em minha antiga escola, me motivara para tentar uma vaga. Escolhi adentrar também em uma das escolas conhecidas nacionalmente por sua equipe de natação, além de que o seu conceito de ensino me agradava.

Fui até a porta relembrando o garoto de poucas palavras. Se tinha uma coisa que eu queria fazer ali além de nadar, era interagir, fazer amigos, me apaixonar. Queria viver como uma adolescente normal, sem ficar me preocupando apenas com prêmios e sim com nadar por genuína diversão. Respirei fundo e bati na porta.

10, 15, 20 segundos... Ninguém abriu. Procurei por uma buzina, porém não achei nada. Tentei novamente. Nada.

Observando a porta notei que riscado em uma quina da parede branca estava escrito: "Em caso de demora para abrir a porta, grite.".

E foi o que eu fiz.

- Eiiiii! Tem alguém aí?! – exclamei.

- Já vai! – ouvi uma voz feminina gritar de dentro e o barulho de passos rápidos descendo a escada.

Dentro de alguns momentos uma garota de longos cabelos negros abriu a porta. Ela vestia um conjunto de pijama de veludo rosa, usava óculos vermelhos, e parecia alguns anos mais velha do que eu. Sua beleza me deixara um pouco intimidada.

- O-oi. Juvia, quero dizer eu...

- É a garota nova, né? – indagou ela com um sorriso.

Eu concordei com a cabeça.

- Mãe, a novata chegou! – gritou ela – Venha Juvia, eu vou te levar para conhecer todo mundo. – ela olhou para as caixas atrás de mim na soleira da porta. – Pode deixar aqui no saguão mesmo, depois a gente te ajuda a levar para o seu quarto.

- Obrigada.

Enquanto eu colocava minhas caixas empilhadas em um canto do cômodo, comecei a observá-lo. As paredes, todas brancas com detalhes azuis, davam ao local um ar de casa de praia. Do lado esquerdo da porta havia a entrada para uma sala de estar, com sofás e poltronas de aparência confortável, além de uma TV enorme. Do outro lado havia uma escada de metal curva que levava ao segundo andar. O saguão em si consistia apenas uma mesa no canto, cheia de chaves com os mais diversos chaveiros, e um grande tapete colorido.

- Bonito, né? – Perguntou a garota. – Ainda me impressiona como minha mãe consegue manter tudo isso.

- Mãe? – perguntei surpresa.

- Ah, é. Eu sou a filha da Ur. Meu nome é Ultear Milkovich. – ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu a cumprimentei. – É um prazer, Juvia.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa. Não sabia que a Ur tinha uma filha.

- Você... Nada também?

- Ahh... Não. Sou só a filha da dona mesmo. – ela deu um risinho. – Mas as vezes eu ajudo nos treinos.

- Entendi.

Ultear me levou até a cozinha da casa, de onde todo aquele barulho que eu ouvira de fora vinha. Ao que parecia, eles estavam cozinhando o jantar, apesar de ainda serem seis horas da noite. Ao adentrarmos no espaço, as conversas se calaram e todos os olhares se voltaram para mim.

- Você deve ser a Juvia, estou certa? – perguntou uma mulher já mais velha no meio do conjunto de adolescentes, amontoados em volta do balcão da cozinha americana.

Ur tinha cerca de 40 anos, cabelos curtos que eram assim como os seus olhos, negros. Apesar de sua idade, seu rosto era jovem, e a mesma sorriu para mim como uma mãe amorosa. Ao se aproximar, porém, notei como mancava com a sua perna esquerda. Automaticamente me lembrei de sua história. Notando o meu olhar, ela perguntou:

- Acho que você já sabe sobre o que aconteceu comigo, né?

A surpresa seria se eu não soubesse. Ur era praticamente uma lenda. Mesmo que eu desconhecesse os detalhes, sabia que a cerca de 10 anos atrás, quando sua carreira como nadadora estava em alta, ela sofrera um acidente no oceano e rompera alguns músculos em seu joelho, o que fez com que a mesma tivesse que desistir de nadar.

Percebendo a situação, parei de encarar sua perna e a cumprimentei.

- Prazer, sou Juvia Lockser.

Todos no balcão acenaram para mim. Ur sorriu de canto.

- Juvia, a partir de hoje estes serão seus colegas de treino, casa, etc. Meninos...

Uma das garotas deu um passo à frente:

- Cana Alberona, prazer. Eu não moro aqui mas venho para os treinos. Minha especialidade é o nado de costas. – demos um aperto de mãos e a pessoa seguinte se apresentou.

- Freed Justine...

...

Após toda aquela seção de apresentações, percebi que apenas duas das pessoas que estavam ali viviam verdadeiramente no casarão. Estranhei, pois havia visto um quarto a mais ocupado.

- Ah, e tem também o Gray. – completou Ultear.

- Quem?

Ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Já vou chama-lo.

- É capaz de ele nem descer. O Gray não é o dos mais simpáticos com estranhos. – disse Cana. – Desculpe aí.

- Não, tudo bem. – fiz um gesto de "sem problemas".

- Diga para ele que se ele não descer para cumprimentar a Juvia ele não vai receber o jantar. – disse Ur determinada.

Ultear acenou e foi correndo escada acima, indo chamar o garoto.

- Em que escola você vai estudar, Juvia? – perguntou Freed finalmente se pronunciando.

- Fairy Tail.

- Ah, e a mesma que eu, a Cana e o Gray frequentamos.

- Eu vou te apresentar para todo mundo. – disse Cana sorrindo. – Ah, e na nossa escola o Gray é o capitão do time.

O capitão do time da Fairy Tail... Tudo o que eu me lembrava a respeito dele eram os records nos campeonatos nacionais do ano passado. Ele era conhecido por velocidade, braçadas fortes...

- E aqui está o emburrado. – disse Ultear por trás de mim.

Ao me virar, me deparei com um garoto alto, de olhos e cabelos negros, que combinavam com suas roupas.

- Olá Juvia, sou Gray Fullbuster. – disse com uma cara de sono e voz entediada.

Igual ao do garoto de mais cedo. Gray Fullbuster fora quem me ajudara com as caixas.


	2. Meu passado e meu presente

Depois do meu choque inicial ao reconhecer Gray, e um silêncio constrangedor que perdurou por alguns segundos, eu finalmente me pronunciei.

- Olá, Gray. – disse corando.

- Vocês já se conhecem? - perguntou Ur me observando confusa.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gray se pronunciou:

- Não.

Eu não estendi o motivo de ele mentir, mas não disse nada. Depois daquilo, o assunto foi encerrado. Mesmo assim, eu continuava envergonhada. Quero dizer, ele sabia que eu era a novata e não tinha dito nada sobre também morar ali. Isso também explica o sorrisinho de mais cedo.

- Bom, a gente pode conversar mais na hora do jantar. – disse Ur. – Você deve estar cansada da viagem, Juvia. Pode subir para o seu quarto e tomar um banho. O Gray e o Freed vão levar sua bagagem lá para cima e a Ultear pode te mostrar seu quarto, etc.

- Obrigada. – eu me curvei levemente.

- Nada de formalidades aqui, ok? – perguntou Ur.

Lembro-me de ter ficado chocada no momento, pelo modo como Ur parecia não exigir de mim nenhum respeito em especial.

- O.K...

Quando eu me virei para subir as escadas me deparei com um Gray já segurando as caixas e com aquela expressão de tédio inquebrável. Gray era impressionantemente bonito e exalava um ar fortemente masculino. Os ombros largos ressaltavam os músculos por debaixo da camiseta, e ele continuava com o mesmo cheiro de cloro e suor de mais cedo.

Ele começou a subir a escada com Freed, e eu os segui, Ultear ao meu lado. Ur, Cana e os outros foram terminar o jantar. O segundo andar era composto pelos quinze quartos para os atletas, sendo que apenas quatro estavam ocupados até agora. No final do corredor havia uma escada para o terceiro andar e uma última porta.

- Nem todos os quartos estão ocupados, então nós tomamos a liberdade de escolher um e limpá-lo antes que você chegasse aqui. – disse Ultear. – O seu vai ser o segundo quarto à direita, ou seja, esse aqui.

Paramos em frente à porta de madeira do quarto enquanto Ultear pegava a chave para abrir a porta. Os garotos foram logo entrando e colocando as caixas em cima da cama, que ficava no centro do quarto. Percebi, logo antes de entrar, que o quarto ao lado do meu estava com a porta entreaberta.

Ultear dispensou os garotos, dizendo que para o desempacotamento não era necessária a ajuda deles.

- Eu sei que vocês bem querem dar uma olhada nas coisas da Juvia, mas...

Freed apenas riu enquanto Gray revirou os olhos. Logo foram embora, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ultear se sentou ao meu lado na cama se solteiro, que, aliás, era enorme.

- E aí? O que achou? Você é meio calada então eu fiquei na dúvida.

- Do que? Da casa? De vocês?

- De tudo, eu acho. – ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Eu gostei. Só não estou tão acostumada, sabe, com esse clima familiar. Mas acredito que vou aprender e me divertir muito por aqui.

Ela fez um carinho na minha cabeça e se levantou sorridente.

- É assim que se fala. Bom, você tem alguma pergunta? – disse enquanto tirava um estilete do bolso do short do pijama e começava a abrir minhas caixas.

- Duas, na verdade. A porta no final do corredor é o que?

Ela começou a retirar meus poucos pertences da caixa destinada a objetos pessoais.

- Ah, ali é o banheiro. Por isso que nesse quarto não tem nenhum. Todos nós, exceto minha mãe, dividimos o banheiro no fim do corredor.

Não consegui evitar ficar um pouco chocada. Ela riu.

- Como a gente não sabia se o Casarão iria dar certo, ou se receberíamos nadadores suficientes, como até hoje nós não temos, preferimos não gastar dinheiro desnecessário na construção de quinze banheiros. Mas não se preocupe, é tudo bem organizado durante o dia, o único problema é na hora do banho. Os meninos quando saem do treino às vezes brigam por quem vai primeiro.

- Entendo...

Ultear passou para outra caixa e eu me toquei de que ela estava fazendo tudo sozinha, então me levantei e passei a ajuda-la.

- E qual era a outra pergunta?

Parei o que estava fazendo e olhei para ela.

- Eu notei que o quarto ao lado do meu está ocupado, quem é que dorme lá? E o resto de vocês?

- Bom, minha mãe dorme no andar de cima, eu no quarto em frente e o Freed no ao lado do meu. E no quarto ao lado... – ela se virou para me olhar sorridente. – é o Gray.

...

Eu e a Ultear passamos cerca de duas horas desempacotando as caixas, por que mesmo que não eu não tivesse tantas coisas tivemos de arrumar tudo. Três das caixas eram de roupas, uma de materiais para a natação e troféus de antigas competições. Na última eu guardei minhas economias (pouquíssimas), porta retratos e produtos de cabelo, maquiagem, etc.

Quando nos demos conta Ur já estava nos chamando para o jantar.

- Ai, minha mãe vai me matar. – resmungou Ultear colocando uma mão na testa.

- O que foi?

- Ela mandou você tomar banho... É claro que ela não vai brigar com você, mas ela odeia quando todo mundo vai jantar sujo. – ela deu um suspiro. – Vamos.

Quando saímos no corredor, ela pareceu se lembrar de algo.

- Tinha esquecido, mas eu tenho de fazer uma ligação agora, pode ir na frente. – disse indo para o seu quarto. – A propósito, as toalhas e roupas de cama ficam no armariozinho ao lado da sua cama.

Ela entrou no seu quarto e eu comecei a descer a escada. Atrás de mim, ouvi o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta. Gray veio andando em direção aos degraus e parou ao meu lado, que tinha ficado observando-o. Ele também não tinha tomado banho.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou olhando para meus pés.

- Ah, nada. – eu corei e voltei a descer a escada em silêncio. – Quer dizer, tem uma coisa sim.

Ele descia atrás de mim e parou na minha frente no saguão.

- O que?

- Por que você disse que nós não nos conhecíamos?

Ele pareceu ficar confuso por m momento e então respondeu:

- Teoricamente, a gente não se conhecia de verdade. Aquilo não foi nada. E além do mais, se eu falasse que sim, só iria gerar mais perguntas.

"Aquilo não foi nada". Bem, para mim, tinha sido uma grande ajuda, mas ele não perecia se importar com o ocorrido. Isso era meio decepcionante. Acho que ele era o tipo de pessoa que ajudaria qualquer um naquela situação.

Ur nos viu parados ali e da cozinha nos chamou para nos sentarmos à mesa. Enquanto esperávamos Ultear, começamos a conversar.

...

- ... e foi então que isso aconteceu...

Eu ouvia o que eles diziam, e ria às vezes, mas não me sentia confortável o suficiente para falar muito. Não ainda.

Quando Ultear chegou, sentou-se ao meu lado e todos começaram a se servir. O prato era estrogonofe de frango. Percebi que ela estava sem seus óculos. Se eu ficasse encarando, talvez ela notasse a minha curiosidade, como Ur havia feito mais cedo quando olhei sua perna, mas tomei coragem para perguntar.

- Ultear, por que você está sem os óculos?

Ela terminou de mastigar e me respondeu:

- Eles são só para leitura. Como quando você chegou eu estava lendo um livro da faculdade, eu acabei não os tirando.

- A Ultear faz faculdade de direito. – disse Ur orgulhosa. – Meus filhos são assim mesmo, podem não prestar para mais nada, mas cada um tem um talento especial.

- Mãe! – exclamaram Ultear e Gray dos meus dois lados, envergonhados.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, mas eu fiquei um pouco confusa. Ur, que estava sentada na cabeceira da mesa, pareceu notar.

- Acho que me esqueci de dizer. – ela apontou para Gray. – Esse aqui é o meu filho adotivo.

Fiquei um pouco surpresa, e observei Gray por alguns momentos.

- A propósito, esse é meu filho adotivo que ainda não tomou banho. – disse sarcasticamente.

Dessa vez eu ri também, enquanto Gray jurava que estava esperando eu sair do banho, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Em minha opinião, porém, o cheiro dele estava ótimo.

Quando num grupo grande, como naquele momento, ele parecia mais um garoto, sorrindo e inventando desculpas. A conversa continuou por muito tempo, até que o assunto caiu em mim novamente. Chelia, a quinta e última moradora da casa, virou-se e me perguntou:

- E você, de que escola veio, Juvia?

Sabia que em alguma hora eu teria de responder aquilo, então respirei fundo e falei sem hesitar.

- Phantom Lord.

O silêncio foi imediato. Gray, ao meu lado, levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Os outros me olhavam espantados.

Se havia uma escola com má reputação, era a Phantom. Praticamente todo ano saíam notícias de suborno de júris nas competições, uso de anabolizantes pelos alunos... Eu não acreditava em nada disso até descobrir do pior jeito possível. E ainda pior, a Phantom tinha uma rixa histórica com a Fairy Tail. Talvez pelas teorias de ensino e competitividade serem completamente diferentes nas duas escolas, e fora exatamente por isso que eu escolhera a Fairy Tail.

Eu já esperava uma reação semelhante, mas ainda sim me intimidei um pouco pelos olhares. Ultear, porém, pareceu mais incomodada com isso do que eu.

- Ei, gente, mas ela saiu. – disse enquanto encarava feio os outros.

Eles pareceram se tocar que estavam me encarando e baixaram os rostos com vergonha. Ur era a única que havia se mantido normal diante a situação. Parecia não se importar de onde eu vim e me deu uma piscadela incentivadora quando a observei de canto.

- E... Por que você saiu de lá, Juvia? - questionou Chelia.

Eu hesitei. Gray se levantou para lavar os pratos, como se não quisesse ouvir aquilo.

- B-bom, Juvia saiu de lá... – ajeitei minha postura. – Eu saí de lá por que eu não concordava com a postura do colégio.

- Em relação aos esportes? – perguntou Freed.

Eu observei as costas de Gray. Ele se mantinha concentrado na limpeza dos pratos e parecia não prestar atenção.

- Acho que em relação a tudo. Era muita pressão para vencer... Eu quero competir, mas por diversão.

E não falei mais nada. Todos pareciam ter entendido que por enquanto eu não queria falar mais nada sobre o assunto. E passamos então a falar sobre outras coisas.

...

Cerca de nove horas, terminamos o jantar. Gray saíra um pouco antes, eu não sabia para onde. Ultear estava me levando ao banheiro quando eu lhe perguntei se poderia dar uma olhada na piscina.

- Na piscina? Agora? – ela pareceu um pouco surpresa.

- É. Eu queria dar uma olhada antes de começar o treino amanhã.

Como naquele dia era uma quinta, e eu começara a me preparar para a mudança na segunda, eu não entrava em uma piscina fazia quatro dias.

- Ok, então. – disse ela e começou a me guiar pelos corredores do primeiro andar.

Saindo pela porta dos fundos da casa e dando em uma continuação do jardim da frente, a estrutura da piscina coberta cobria meu campo de visão. Era a mesma que eu vira por trás do Casarão quando chegara mais cedo.

Como Ur ainda não havia a trancado, abrimos as portas de metal e Ultear me conduziu pelo caminho escuro que dava na piscina. Na área havia banquinhos espalhados pelos cantos, armários de objetos e saídas para os banheiros. E a piscina era enorme. Sendo a única área iluminada dentro da estrutura, a água da piscina refletiu o meu rosto quando me agachei para molhar minhas mãos. As raias dividiam a piscina em oito partes, e a distância da mesma era de cinquenta metros no mínimo, ou seja, uma piscina olímpica.

Respirei fundo.

- Será que eu poderia...? – perguntei excitada.

Ultear pareceu confusa.

- Pode. Mas antes você tem que pegar um biquíni...

Ela se calou ao me ver já tirando as roupas, mostrando o maiô que eu vestia por baixo. Vendo-me já preparada para entrar na piscina, ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Vocês são mesmo loucos por natação, hein? Ai, ai. – disse enquanto se dirigia à saída. – Pode se divertir aí. As toalhas ficam no vestiário feminino.

E foi embora.

Ao ver-me sozinha, pulei na água e atravessei a piscina nadando algumas vezes sem parar. Crawl, borboleta, peito... Quando cansei, passei a ficar boiando e encarando o teto. Me lembrei de como era na Phantom. Não sabia quando havia sido a última vez em que eu nadara sem pensar nos resultados. Sem perceber, algumas lágrimas escaparam pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Lágrimas de alívio.

Quando parei de boiar e olhei para a fora da piscina, me deparei com Gray Fullbuster me encarando em silêncio. Ele estava parado em pé, de sunga, como se fosse mergulhar. Ao notar o meu olhar ele coçou a nuca, envergonhado, e sentou-se na borda da piscina.

- Então quer dizer que você não concorda com a forma de pensamento da Phantom? – perguntou, dessa vez me olhando.

Então ele estava ouvindo, mais cedo.

- É. – respondi. – Mas você não parecia muito interessado na hora.

Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico, o mesmo de mais cedo, e entrou na água.

- Verdade. Não acho bom forçar as pessoas a falarem sobre assuntos que elas obviamente não querem, como mais cedo. – disse, seco.

Senti vontade de perguntar: "mas você ouviu do mesmo jeito, não é?", mas me contive.

- Não tem problema. Acho natural todos quererem saber sobre porque alguém da Phantom viria para cá. Eu só quero fazer isso, sabe... – falei, olhando para o outro lado da piscina.

Mas acho que me esqueci com quem eu estava falando. Quando eu olhei para o lado, Gray já colocava os óculos de natação na raia ao lado. Me surpreendi, ao, antes de mergulhar, ele dizer, mesmo que sem olhar para mim:

- Entendo. Então... Por que não ficar aqui mais um pouco, não é?

Após disso ele mergulhou, e o observei ir e vir algumas vezes. Considerei aquela fala como uma permissão para continuar ali, e voltei a nadar também.

Não me lembro quanto tempo ficamos naquela piscina. Não conversamos, mas nadamos em perfeita sincronia e com paixão. Quando acabamos, pegamos nossas toalhas, nos vestimos, e voltamos para o Casarão. Após tomar meu banho, caí exausta na cama. Havia sido um longo dia.

Não consegui tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.


	3. O que você acha que é isso aqui?

Acordei no dia seguinte com Ultear gritando meu nome enquanto abria as janelas do quarto.

– Vamos, Juvia, hora de acordar! – dizia enquanto me balançava na cama.

Virei-me para o outro lado e peguei meu celular. Olhei o relógio.

– Ainda são sete e meia da manhã... – resmunguei.

– Exatamente. Hora do treino. Quero dizer, você já está atrasada. – comentou.

Me levantei de súbito.

– Como?!

Ela parou de andar pelo quarto e voltou-se para mim.

– Você acha que se Deus tivesse parado para dormir o quanto ele quisesse, ele teria conseguido criar o mundo em sete dias? Como você pretende alcançar as nacionais?

– Que horas o treino começa? – disse já me levantando e prendendo meus cabelos em um coque.

– Começou, - enfatizou ela. – às sete. É melhor você correr.

...

Depois de dez minutos de desespero, finalmente eu tinha ficado pronta. Isso porque até Ultear me contar, eu não tinha me dado conta que havia dormido com o cabelo embaraçado (me dei conta de que o que eu havia feito não era um coque e sim um nó gigante), de toalha, e largado minhas roupas em um canto. E olhe que geralmente eu era organizada.

Acabei por vestir o primeiro maiô que achei. Que teve de ser, é claro, o mais odiado de todos. Ele era preto, e diferentemente dos outros, tinha um decote em v na parte da frente. A única pessoa que eu poderia considerar minha amiga na Phantom o dera para mim, dizendo que, se era para eu nadar, que fosse o mais atraente possível. O que significava, é óbvio, que ela era um homem.

O decote nem era tão grande. O problema era... bem... Eu tinha peitos grandes. E não gostava de mostra-los mais do que o necessário. Na verdade eu não gostava de mostrar nada em meu corpo a mais que o necessário.

Me "cobrira" com uma blusa solta, colocara um short, pegara meus óculos e touca. Ultear me esperava do lado de fora do quarto.

Descemos correndo para o primeiro andar e eu enfiei meu café da manhã goela a baixo. Enquanto nos dirigíamos à porta dos fundos, me lembrei do comentário de mais cedo e perguntei a ela:

– Uma pergunta sem sentido e totalmente fora de hora: você é católica, Ultear?

– Não. – ela deu uma risada nasalada. – Mas achei legal a comparação.

Franzi as sobrancelhas e ri também. Corremos para dentro da grande estrutura, e logo antes de virarmos no corredor que dava na piscina, ela segurou meu braço e me parou.

– Boa sorte. Ah, e pode me chamar só de Ul. – falou docemente, e saiu saltitando.

Sorri de canto ao vê-la ir embora e me preparei para a bronca.

Ao entrar na área da piscina, a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi Ur, sentada na parede oposta à que eu estava, gritando instruções para Cana, que treinava o nado peito. Chelia, ao lado, na segunda raia, nadava borboleta com grande graciosidade. Freed ajeitava o monte engraçado que era sua touca, cheia de cabelo verde que saía por todos os lados. Meu olhar foi seguindo de raia em raia, maravilhado, e foi parar em Gray, que me encarava com um olhar mortal no banquinho ao lado da oitava raia.

Nunca tinha o visto tão expressivo. Muito menos tão amedrontador.

Ele veio andando com passadas pesadas em minha direção enquanto Ur me cumprimentava do outro lado da piscina. Eu não sabia se corria ou me escondia.

– O que você acha que acha que é isso aqui?! – ele cuspiu as palavras.

Não parecia nada com o cara que na noite anterior nadara ao meu lado.

– Errr... eu acordei tarde... – soltei uma risada nervosa.

Ele não se deu por convencido.

– E você não tem despertador não?

Enquanto ele perguntava isso, Ur se aproximou e pareceu começar a entender nossa conversa.

– Eu me esqueci de avisá-la sobre os horários, Gray. – disse ao colocar um de seus braços ao redor de meus ombros.

Isso não pareceu diminuir nem um pouco sua revolta, mas ele se calou, e voltou a sentar-se no banquinho do outro lado da piscina.

– O Gray é meio bruto mesmo, mas não precisa se assustar não.

Ur então me explicou que ele fora o encarregado de me introduzir aos treinos e me ajudar como necessário durante os primeiros dias. Me espantei ao ela me dizer, que, na verdade, ele que havia se candidatado ao cargo.

– Sério?!

– É. Até eu me estranhei um pouco, mas parece que ele reconhece suas habilidades.

Duvido. Mas é claro que não disse isso.

– Ele ficou assim irritado por que como ele é extremamente rígido consigo mesmo na hora do treino, tem dificuldade de aceitar errinhos como esse. – disse Ur e voltou-se para mim. – Bom, o seu treino foi elaborado pela Ultear e o Gray por enquanto vai ser seu supervisor, então qualquer dúvida ou dificuldade, é só falar com eles.

Ela me deu uma batidinha nas costas e disse que eu deveria ir ao vestiário me trocar logo. E pelo olhar de Gray, era melhor que eu o fizesse isso mesmo.

...

Saí do vestiário feminino extremamente envergonhada da minha vestimenta. Corri para a última raia e me joguei na água antes que alguém pudesse me ver. Gray, percebendo meu movimento, veio em minha direção e entrou na água, ao meu lado.

– Você vai começar com quatro voltas de cada tipo de nado, como aquecimento, e depois nós passamos para o treino de verdade. – disse olhando para uma prancheta embalada em plástico que ele segurava.

Coloquei os óculos, prendi meus cabelos na touca e comecei a nadar. Enquanto Gray marcava meus tempos, eu dava voltas e mais voltas, até que passávamos para outro exercício. Fiz isso até começar a me cansar de verdade, mas Gray não deixava uma brecha para eu respirar. Depois de algumas tentativas, eu desisti de reclamar.

Uma hora depois o treino acabou, e Gray parecia de algum modo mais irritado do que antes. Eu não entendia o porquê, uma vez que eu tinha dado o máximo de mim. Saindo da piscina, por ordem de Gray, me dirigi aos vestiários e me vesti. Encontrei Cana na saída, que me perguntou:

– Cansada?

– Mas que tipo de treino espartano é esse? – indaguei, ainda ofegante.

– Ah, são os treinos da Ultear. Ela pode parecer um doce, mas não deixa ninguém relaxar. – ela sorriu. – Mas você foi incrível. Foi cinco minutos mais rápida para terminar a lista do que o Gray. Isso é, comparando a primeira tentativa dele com a sua de agora. Ele ficou morrendo de ciúmes. Tá nadando que nem um louco lá.

Então fora por _isso_ que ele ficara irritado quando eu terminei a lista. De algum modo, era fofo.

– Mas espera... Por que ele está nadando agora se todo mundo já acabou?

Ela, que já estava se vestindo dentro de uma das divisórias, disse:

– Você não sabia? Como ele está te orientando, o treino dele de verdade começa agora, quando todo mundo vai embora.

...

Saí do vestiário e me dirigi à saída. Ao ver Gray nadando, e sabendo que ele teria de ficar mais tarde do que todos os outros por minha causa, não pude deixa-lo ali. Sentei-me em um dos bancos enquanto o esperava terminar o treino.

Observei todos irem embora e acenei para cada um deles. Estava determinada a agradecê-lo por estar me orientando. Depois de alguns minutos esperando, o sono começou a bater. Distraída pelo som das batidas dos braços e pernas de Gray enquanto o observava nadar costas, adormeci.

Só fui acordar cerca de uma hora e meia hora depois, quando Gray, ainda de sunga e todo molhado, me acordou, ao balançar meus ombros meio desastradamente. Apenas com a visão dele sem camisa, meu coração acelerou. Eu já tinha percebido antes, mas Gray era incrivelmente musculoso. Não daquele jeito bombado, mas sim...

Eu tinha ficado encantada apenas o observando por alguns segundos, mesmo que ele, apesar de ter me visto de maiô por uma hora, não ter nem passado os olhos em mim. No momento, me repreendi pelo pensamento, envergonhada.

– Por que você continua aqui? – perguntou ele enquanto se secava com a toalha.

Ele balançou os cabelos como um cachorro molhado, e os jogou para trás, o que me permitiu ver a pequena cicatriz que ele tinha na testa. Preferi não perguntar sobre o que se tratava.

– Eu queria agradecer por você ter se disponibilizado a me ajudar. E queria perguntar se tem algo em que eu possa lhe ajudar, já que você vai estar treinando sozinho.

– Quem te contou isso? E por que simplesmente não me falou isso quando todo mundo estava saindo?

– Bom, a Ur e a Cana. E eu não queria te interromper.

Ele pareceu retomar um pouco da raiva de mais cedo.

– Eu achei, por causa de ontem, que você era mais dedicada à natação, mas parece que me enganei.

A raiva também me tomou por um momento, e falei o que veio à minha mente sem pensar duas vezes.

– Mas você também não está irritado só por causa disso, não é? Você ficou com ciúmes por que eu bati o seu tempo.

A reação foi rápida: ele corou violentamente. Pareceu ofendido e eu automaticamente comecei a me desculpar. Realmente eu fora longe demais. Mesmo que fosse verdade e ele estivesse com ciúmes, era muita presunção da minha parte dizer aquilo. Era natural para um nadador querer ser o melhor.

– Mas qual é o seu problema garota? É claro que eu não ficaria com ciúmes...

Ele se embolava nas palavras enquanto tentava criar uma desculpa, e eu novamente me vi o achando fofo. Não consegui não rir.

– O que foi? – perguntou ele.

– Nada. – me calei.

Com um olhar desconfiado, ele se dirigiu à saída sem me esperar, e foi embora.

...

O resto do dia eu passei basicamente fazendo duas coisas:

Esperando para tomar banho. Freed, Gray e Chelia discutiam para ver quem tomaria banho primeiro, cada um dando uma justificativa. Por fim, quem tomou banho primeiro foi a Ultear, que se meteu no meio deles dizendo que como era três anos mais velha tinha privilégios, e que tinha um almoço para ir. Eu, que estava só assistindo tudo, acabei sendo a última.

Conversando com Cana e Chelia no meu quarto. Acabei descobrindo que a Chelia estudava na Lamia Scale, outro colégio nacionalmente famoso, que também fora uma de minhas opções antes de eu escolher a Fairy Tail. Como ainda estávamos de férias, o treino era durante a manhã, mas durante o período letivo, os treinos eram nas tardes de segunda e quarta.

Às cinco horas da tarde, Ur nos chamou para lanchar no andar de baixo. Como havíamos almoçado fazia quatro horas, estávamos com fome. Como Gray e Ultear estavam fora, e Freed estava estudando (isso mesmo), descemos sozinhas. Enquanto comíamos, a conversa continuava:

– Vocês duas vão para o segundo ano também? – perguntei.

– Não. – disse Chelia. – A Cana sim, mas eu ainda tenho quinze, vou para o primeiro.

– É capaz de sermos colegas de turma, Juvia. – Cana sorriu.

– Ah, mas o meu namorado tem 16 anos, assim como vocês.

– Você tem um namorado, Chelia? – fiquei surpresa.

Sabe como é né, eu sou mais velha que ela e nunca tive um.

– É uma loooonga história. – Cana ironizou.

Depois desse comentário Chelia ficou emburrada por alguns minutos enquanto resmungava: "Ele é meu namorado sim".

– Na verdade eu queria mesmo te levar em uma lanchonete. – disse Chelia.

– Uma amiga minha trabalha em uma bem famosa, no outro lado da cidade, mas hoje ela não abriu. – comentou Cana. – Outro dia a gente pode ir lá.

– Eu vou trabalhar em um restaurante a partir de segunda.

– Por quê?! – perguntaram.

– Como eu não tenho ninguém para me sustentar, e eu preciso pagar para treinar e morar no Casarão...

Elas pareceram se dar conta da minha situação.

– Mas e os materiais da escola? – perguntou Cana.

Expliquei que com minhas antigas economias eu tinha conseguido pagar os materiais e meu primeiro mês no Casarão, mas que no momento estava zerada. Chelia perguntou a respeito dos treinos e a escola, e eu expliquei que como iria trabalhar apenas no final da tarde, não haveria problema.

Algum tempo depois Ultear retornou do seu "almoço" com um DVD de terror. Esperamos pela chegada de Gray, chamamos os outros e assistimos o filme todos juntos na sala. Eu me sentei no chão, ao lado de Freed e Chelia. Ur preparava o jantar.

O filme se chamava "O massacre dos zumbis 5". Chelia se agarrava a Freed e Cana dava risada de tudo. Todos me olhavam esperando minhas reações. O filme durou três longas horas.

Foi entediante.

Acho que eles esperavam que eu começasse a gritar ou algo parecido, pois Ultear pareceu meio decepcionada com a minha falta de reação.

– Sério? Nem um arrepio? – ela perguntou.

– Filmes de terror são as histórias mais mal construídas do mundo, Ultear. – afirmei.

Ela se deu por vencida. Enquanto íamos jantar, porém, voltou-se para trás e disse:

– Eu já falei que pode me chamar de Ul.

Ela parecia esperar algo.

– O-ok, Ul.

...

Conversa vai, conversa vem, só fomos para os nossos quartos meia noite. Eu mal me aguentava em pé. Após escovar meus dentes, me dirigia ao meu quarto quando Gray me parou na entrada.

– O que foi? – perguntei.

Ele estendeu um pedaço de papel logo antes de entrar no seu quarto.

– Se você não aguenta ficar acordada até tarde não deveria ficar lá embaixo até agora. Aqui. Vê se lembra.

Nele estava escrito:

**Horários de treino durante as férias:**

_Todos os dias às sete horas da manhã em ponto na piscina. Atrasos não serão permitidos._


	4. Acordando cedo e mercado

Às seis e quinze da manhã do sábado, eu já estava acordada e vestida para o treino. Estava determinada e não fazer feio chegando atrasada novamente. Principalmente ao observar _aquele_ bilhete logo em cima da mesinha ao lado da minha cama.

Sabe quando a vergonha e raiva só fazem você se sentir mais motivada a melhorar? Bom, eu sentia a necessidade de mostrar ao Gray que eu podia ser melhor do que fora no dia anterior. Em todos os sentidos.

Mas eu não sentia ódio por ele, especificamente. Claro, na noite anterior eu ficara revoltada, mas desde o início eu sabia que ele era assim, falava o que queria. O modo como ele me tratara e sua cara de tédio só me faziam ter mais vontade de impressioná-lo, de atrair seu olhar para mim e de algum modo conseguir lhe mostrar que eu não era tão inútil, que eu merecia alguma atenção. E eu iria fazer isso. Impressioná-lo com a minha natação, comigo.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Ur tomando café na cozinha. Ela se apoiava na bancada da pia enquanto segurava uma xícara de chá e lia o jornal local, The Weekly Sorcerer. A revista estava na frente do seu rosto, então ela só percebeu minha presença quanto sentei-me à mesa de café.

- Oh, Juvia! Cedo assim? – perguntou andando lentamente até sentar-se ao meu lado.

Apesar de sua idade, me impressionei em como ela ainda perecia uma jovem. Por trás da revista que lia, ela segurava uma torrada com a boca, e tinha os cantos da mesma melados de manteiga. E não perecia se importar nem um pouco.

Ela terminou seu café e me serviu o bolo que Chelia fizera na noite anterior. Enquanto eu comia ela foi lavar os pratos e voltou a me perguntar a respeito do horário. Engoli o pedaço de bolo e a respondi:

- Eu queria meio que compensar por ontem, já que eu cheguei atrasada. – vi-a dar um sorrisinho.

- Não precisa se importar com isso, Juvia. Já disse antes, mas aquilo não foi nada de mais. Mas eu entendo sua forma de pensamento. – ela terminara de lavar os pratos. - Você quer alguma coisa a mais para comer?

- Não precisa.

Me ofereci para limpar a louça que eu sujara, mas ela se recusou a me deixar a fazê-lo, afirmando que pela minha expressão já dava para se perceber a minha ansiedade para ir logo para a piscina.

- Mas não se preocupe que não vai ser sempre assim. Sabe como é, é preciso ser mais simpático com os novatos.

Me lembrei que era apenas meu terceiro dia no Casarão. Mesmo que fizesse pouco tempo, eu me sentia mais confortável no local do que, por exemplo... minha antiga escola. Eu queria contribuir de algum modo na casa. Pelo que me lembrava, era Ur que fazia tudo.

- Mas é você que sempre cozinha, limpa e tal?

- Ah, não. A limpeza nós fazemos todo domingo, ainda de manhã. Cada um dos que mora aqui tem um dia da semana para cozinhar, e a louça eu só lavo a de todos de manhã, pelo resto do dia cada um lava a sua.

- Cada um tem um dia?

- Ah, entendi. – disse sentando-se ao meu lado e dando uma batidinha no meu ombro. - Você pode ficar com as quintas. Eu estive cozinhando por três dias, e cada um dos garotos em seus respectivos dias. Os domingos e as segundas são meus, agora que você pegou as quintas.

Internamente eu estava muito feliz. Ok, eu não era nenhuma mestra na cozinha, mas eu conseguiria fazer um jantar decente. Eu achava.

- Bom, pode ir indo para a piscina que eu acabo com isso aqui. – disse Ur apontando para os pratos que eu sujara. – Mas a partir de amanhã, se você me oferecer ajuda de novo, eu vou aceitar.

- Ok.

E saí do cômodo.

...

Quando cheguei na piscina, as luzes ainda estavam desligadas. Após acendê-las ir ao vestuário, entrei na água e observei o ambiente completamente vazio. Eu havia sido a primeira a chegar e ainda demoraria certo tempo até que qualquer um dos outros viesse nadar.

Exatamente como eu desejara.

Havia sido verdade o que eu dissera a Ur, a respeito de querer me desculpar pelo que ocorrera no dia anterior. Mas aquela não era toda a verdade. Ur dissera, na última manhã, que Gray era extremamente rígido com os seus treinos, o que provavelmente significava que, ao menos por alguns minutos de diferença, ele chagaria antes dos outros.

Coloquei os meus óculos azuis e me preparei para nadar. A minha vestimenta de hoje era bem mais confortável que a do primeiro treino (eu ainda pretendia devolvê-la ao seu remetente em algum momento). Eu colocara o meu maiô habitual: um azul marinho com uma faixa branca em um dos lados. A touca era preta.

Ao nadar, não me importei muito com a técnica, apenas nadei o mais levemente e rápido que eu conseguia. Por volta da oitava volta, ouvi o barulho de uma porta se abrindo e parei de nadar. Voltei para a borda da piscina, e tirei os óculos a tempo de ver o Fullbuster entrando no recinto.

Ele pareceu não me notar de primeira, mas quando o fez parou onde estava e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Atrasado, Gray?

Eu sei, eu sei. Mas na hora eu não consegui conter o comentário maldoso. Mas ele não pareceu se irritar muito.

- O que está fazendo aqui, - ele olhou no relógio de pulso. – vinte minutos adiantada?

- Na verdade são trinta, considerando que já estou aqui a dez minutos. Eu quis chegar mais cedo hoje. Não queria repetir o que aconteceu ontem. – disse a última frase com sarcasmo.

- Que ótimo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, e sem mais uma palavra, foi ao vestiário.

...

Quando ele voltou, já estava de sunga, touca e óculos. Pulou na raia ao lado e fez menção de começar a nadar. Quando ele começou, eu o acompanhei.

Durante as primeiras voltas, Gray pareceu não perceber o meu propósito, mas ao fazê-lo passou a nadar mais rápido. Eu tentava ultrapassá-lo, nadando crawl, mas ele era realmente muito rápido. Quando estava próxima de alcança-lo, ele mudou o estilo para costas, seu preferido e aquele pelo que era conhecido.

Gray batia os braços e pernas com extrema técnica e não abria espaço para mim. Eu estava ficando animada.

Passei a dar o meu máximo, e por volta da sexta volta, consegui passar para a frente. E continuei assim por algum tempo. Isso pareceu só dar mais força a Gray, que acelerou.

Eu pensava em nadar oito voltas, completando os quatrocentos metros, e parece que Gray deduziu que assim seria. Na última volta, quando eu já estava um pouco mais relaxada, ele deu o impulso final e me passou. Era incrível nadar com ele.

A diferença foi mínima. Ele ganhou.

Ambos estávamos ofegantes. Mesmo que eu tivesse perdido, aquela "corrida" elevara meu sangue à cabeça, e eu não conseguira parar de sorrir. Ele parecia se sentir do mesmo jeito, uma vez que sorria enquanto tirava a touca. Não parecia mais de mau humor ou irritado. E seu sorriso era lindo.

Ele voltou-se para mim.

- Você tem uma ótima velocidade, - disse me estendendo a mão. – mas o que lhe falta é resistência e técnica.

Eu apertei sua mão.

- Concordo, mas é engraçado isso vir de alguém que só me venceu por pouco.

Ele deu um riso e virou o rosto. Depois, voltou a olhar para mim, dessa vez cinicamente.

- Você parecia muito íntima me chamando só de Gray mais cedo.

Eu não entendi, no momento, o comentário.

- Como seu provisório treinador e possível capitão de time, acrescente o "-sama", uma vez que me deve respeito.

...

O treino naquele dia foi tranquilo. Gray não estava irritado como na manhã anterior, então me deixou respirar por alguns momentos, enquanto corrigia minha respiração, e me pedia para dar voltas repetidamente.

Os outros, na verdade, estranharam um pouco ao chegarem e verem eu e Gray já na piscina, mas com a desculpa de que eu decidira fazer um treino extra e de que ele sempre fizera isso, todos se deram por convencidos.

Quando acabamos, me troquei, e, ao sair do vestuário, vi Gray e Ultear conversando em um dos cantos da piscina.

Aproximei-me para cumprimentá-la e entreouvi a conversa dos dois.

- ... progredindo. – disse Gray.

- Que ótimo. Então ela é boa mesmo.

Acreditei que eles falavam sobre mim, mas não disse nada. Ultear pareceu me notar e acenou.

- Bom dia. – disse passando um dos braços ao meu redor. – Já vai?

- Bom dia. Uhum, vou correr para ver se tomo banho logo. A Chelia e o Freed ainda estão nos provadores, se eu correr chego antes no banheiro.

- Garota inteligente. – disse Ultear. – Bom, vá indo. Tchau.

- Tchau, Ul.

Gray, durante todo aquele tempo, estivera nos observando. Sua expressão era neutra. Eu já entendera que aquilo não significava que ele estava irritado, ele era apenas assim.

A menos que ele tenha me odiado desde que me conheceu, e por isso não me permitia, com raras exceções, ver outra expressão sua. Mas eu acho que não, uma vez que ele era assim com todos. Talvez ele odiasse o mundo todo. Tá, parei.

Senti a obrigação de me despedir.

- Tc-tchau, Gray-sama. Juvia já está indo.

A vergonha pareceu ser dupla. Ele corou enquanto e desviou o olhar enquanto eu olhei para o chão e me dirigi à saída. Ultear pereceu meio chocada em meio a aquilo.

...

Com muita correria, eu conseguira ser a primeira a chegar ao banheiro. Não muito tempo depois disso, Ultear veio ao meu quarto. Ela perecia meio risonha e com certeza curiosa.

- Que história foi aquela de Gray-sama? – disse se sentando a meu lado na cama.

Contei a ela o que ocorrera de manhã, e por fim, o que ele me dissera. Me lembrei do seu comentário: "possível futuro capitão de time". Eu poderia ser do tipo que se acha, mas eu tinha certa confiança nas minhas habilidades. Eu ia passar no teste para o time da Fairy Tail, seja ele qual fosse. Quero dizer, eu tinha que, uma vez que era o único modo de competir.

No final da história, era evidente como eu havia ficado constrangida em chama-lo daquele jeito. Ultear deu uma gargalhada, que continuou por certo tempo como um riso histérico.

- O que há de tão engraçado nisso?

Ela se forçou a parar de rir.

- É óbvio que ele não queria que você realmente o chamasse assim, Juvia.

- Não?!

Ela segurou minhas mãos.

- O Gray só queria te incomodar um pouco falando aquilo, ele não achava que você fosse realmente chama-lo assim. Mas o orgulho dele não permitiu que ele te corrigisse quando você disse aquilo, apesar de ele ter ficado envergonhado.

Se bem que eu achara estranho ele ter corado. Não acreditava que eu passara por aquela vergonha por nada.

- Mas agora você pode usar isso para provoca-lo. Eu, pelo menos, vou. – disse Ultear.

Ela parecia empolgada com a ideia.

Na verdade, eu também estava. Seria divertido ver Gray corando toda vez que eu o chamasse de tal modo. E além do mais, eu meio que... Gostara de chama-lo assim. Mesmo que não fosse admitir.

- Acho uma boa ideia.

...

Na hora do almoço (que eu descobrira ser sempre responsabilidade dos alunos que não moravam no Casarão) me sentei ao lado de Cana. Todos conversaram muito, e Gray parecia não estar mais envergonhado, apesar de não ter falado diretamente comigo. Na saída, mais uma vez, Ultear me parou:

- Ah, e que história é essa de falar na terceira pessoa?

Essa era outra das perguntas que eu sabia que viriam.

- Ju- eu faço isso quando fico nervosa.

Ela deu uma batidinha na minha cabeça.

- É engraçado.

Ur, de dentro da cozinha, pediu que Gray fosse ao mercado. Pelo que parecia, sábados eram o dia dele de cozinhar.

- Alguém precisa ir com ele para ajudar a carregar tudo. Alguém se candidata?

Todos pareceram fazer de tudo para se esconderem. E eu, a única no raio de visão de Ur, fiquei vulnerável.

- Juvia, ótimo. Você aproveita e aprende o caminho até lá.

...

Depois de Ultear ter rido da minha cara e todos os outros terem suspirado de alívio em seus esconderijos, eu e Gray saímos para o mercado.

Resolvi testar a teoria de Ultear.

- Gray-sama, nós vamos andando ou de metrô? E Gray-sama, o que nós vamos comprar?

Ele desviou o olhar, e pude o ver ficando vermelho. Sorri internamente.

- Vamos andando, e nós vamos comprar os materiais para fazer o jantar.

- O que vai ser?

- Macarrão à bolonhesa.

Não falamos muito mais pelo caminho, mas ele me explicou como chegar até o mercado.

Ao lá chegarmos, ele rasgou a lista de compras em duas e pediu que eu o encontrasse na frente dos caixas uma vez que terminasse de pegar tudo da minha metade da lista.

Me dirigi à seção de temperos, e fui pegando o que precisava. Passando de seção em seção, me lembrei do meu plano de impressionar o Gray(-sama). O que eu havia feito mais cedo na piscina havia servido como uma bandeira branca entre nós dois, e ele parecia ter simpatizado um pouco mais comigo, mas ele não tinha ficado necessariamente impressionado, e sim feliz. Precisava pensar em mais alguma coisa.

Enquanto terminava percebi o olhar de alguns garotos sobre mim. Eles estavam no fim do corredor e sorriram ao perceber meu olhar. Eram três.

Me apressei e me dirigi ao caixa. Onde Gray me esperava. Não contei a ele sobre os garotos, não achei necessário.

Enquanto ele pagava, esperei do lado de fora com as sacolas.

Depois de algum tempo, os garotos apareceram. Ao me verem se dirigiram diretamente para onde eu estava.

- E aí, bonitinha? – disse o mais alto. – Quer ajuda com essas sacolas?

Ele era até bonito, mas eu odiava aquele tipo de personalidade.

- Não, obrigada.

Quando tentei sair os outros dois se meteram na frente. Eles não era tão altos como Gray, mas serviram como uma boa barragem.

- Que é isso? Eu só quero conversar. – disse ele. – É a primeira garota que eu vejo de cabelos azuis.

Ele tentou pegar nos meus cabelos e eu desviei.

- Calma. – disse um segundo. – Você não gostaria de sair com a gente?

Eu inventei uma desculpa.

- Eu estou aqui com o meu namorado. – cerrei os dentes.

Eles deram risada.

- Aquele lá de dentro? Ele não pareceu se importar com você ficar aqui fora sozinha. Ele ao menos é realmente seu namorado?

A raiva tomou conta de mim. Aqueles garotos eram grandes idiotas.

Vi Gray saindo do mercado com algumas sacolas e franzindo o cenho, irritado, ao parecer entender a cena.

Não perdi tempo. Dei um chute bem _naquele_ lugar do garoto à minha frente, coisa que queria fazer à muito tempo, e corri em direção à Gray.

E ele estava definitivamente surpreso.

Ao passar por ele, e os garotos começarem a se movimentarem em nossa direção, ele pareceu entender o recado e correu também.

Mas aí nós passamos para o meu ponto fraco. Eu poderia ser até boa dando chutes, mas eu definitivamente não corria tanto quanto um garoto.

Gray, percebendo isso, segurou minha mão esquerda e me puxou para a frente, me forçando a correr mais rápido.

Eu comecei a ficar nervosa. Ok, eu sei que enquanto você está correndo de um bando de garotos que estavam tentando te forçar a sair com eles não é o melhor momento para se sentir animadinha sobre segurar mãos, mas eu estava.

Só conseguimos despistá-los quando nos escondemos atrás de uma casa branca, a cerca de duzentos metros do Casarão.

Gray virou-se para mim.

- O que foi aquele chute? – ele perguntou e eu me preparei para uma briga. – Aquilo foi incrível.

Fiquei surpresa. É, eu conseguira impressioná-lo. Mas por um motivo totalmente diferente do que o esperado. Ele sorria enquanto se agachava para respirar. Eu não consegui não sorrir também.

- Obrigada.

Me sentei ao seu lado. Ele ainda não havia soltado minha mão, e eu não desejava que ele o fizesse. Ficamos daquele modo, ombro no ombro, por cerca de cinco minutos.

Depois disso, ele pareceu se tocar que ainda estávamos de mãos dadas e as soltou. Fiquei um pouco triste.

Ele, porém, ao se levantar, me elogiou novamente. Me ofereceu ajuda para levantar e eu aceitei. Nos dirigimos para o casarão, e ao lá chegarmos, todos perguntaram sobre o por que estávamos desgrenhados (na verdade só eu).

E eu continuei animada enquanto resumia a história e via Gray me observar.

...

O jantar fora exatamente o prometido. Ao sentar-me à mesa e observar o prato, que estava inesperadamente bonito, cochichei para Ultear:

- A comida dele é boa?

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder, Gray pareceu notar o comentário e me estendeu um prato, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Coma e veja.

Sorri envergonhada e experimentei. Estava uma delícia.

- Ele é bem melhor que eu. – disse Ultear.

- Está muito bom. – comentei.

Gray parecia questionar: "sério?". Desviei o olhar.

- É, está muito bom, _Gray-sama_. – disse Ultear.

Gray arregalou os olhos enquanto comia. Todos fizeram silêncio.

- Que história é essa? – perguntaram os outros.

- Oh, perguntem ao Gray, esse meu lindo irmão pervertido. Você bem que gosta de ser chamado assim, não é?

Enquanto eu dava uma gargalhada, os outros pareciam confusos e Gray parecia querer se esconder.

...

Na volta para os quartos, encontrei Chelia me esperando na frente da porta do meu quarto.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

Ela parecia estar determinada, mesmo que meio desconfortável.

- Sabe, Juvia, você sabe bem que eu gostei de você, mas... Eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu na Phantom.

- Por que?

- Você sabe muito bem o que dizem de lá, e eu tenho medo que... Você sabe, você tenha vindo para cá com... outros objetivos além da natação.

- Como assim?

- Vou ser direta, ok? – eu concordei. – Você veio para cá para sabotar o time da Fairy Tail ou o Casarão? Ou nada disso? Eu só preciso de uma prova. Você sabe que a Phantom é uma das grandes inimigas da Fairy Tail nas nacionais.

Ela colocou seu braço em um de meus ombros.

Eu sabia. Teria alguém que não iria me querer aqui. Ninguém vai me aceitar completamente tendo eu vindo de onde vim.

Eu não sabia como reagir.

- Ouça Chelia, eu só vim aqui...

- Para poder nadar sem se preocupar com os resultados, não é?

Gray aparecera por trás de nós e tirou a mão de Chelia de cima de meus ombros.

- Gray-sama...

- Mas Gray...! – se exaltou Chelia.

Ele a olhou intimidadoramente.

- A Juvia não veio fazer nada disso aqui. Dá para perceber só de olhar para ela. E mesmo que ela tentasse, – disse ele – você acha que eu sou do tipo que é sabotado? Eu impediria ela de todo jeito. Pode ficar tranquila.

Chelia se calou, e, de cabeça baixa, se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

- Obrigada, Gray-sama.

Ele se virou para mim.

- O que foi? Eu já disse que odeio quando tentam forçar uma pessoa a falar sobre coisas que ela não quer. E o seu passado você só compartilha com quem você quiser.

Sorri de canto.

- Verdade.

Novamente, ele fizera tudo aquilo apenas por acreditar em algo, e não por que era eu. E isso me deixava mais encantada ainda.

- O que você ainda faz aqui? – ele perguntou ao me ver observando-o. – Vá dormir. Temos treino e faxina amanhã.

Ele sorriu levemente entrou no seu quarto.

Me apressei para entrar no meu. Escorreguei pela porta até sentar no chão.

Meu coração não parava de bater rápido.

Em três dias, Gray Fullbuster (Gray-sama), me dera o que eu procurara por uma vida toda.

Eu estava apaixonada.


	5. Faxina e o outro morador

O fato de eu ter me descoberto apaixonada por Gray não mudaria o modo como eu agiria a seu respeito. Bom, era_ meio_ estranho eu ter me apaixonado em três dias, e eu não queria ser descoberta. Ao menos não de cara e principalmente não por ele. Por isso decidi que seria fria, calculista...

Era o que eu pensava.

Mas eu acho que desde que eu conheci Gray-sama eu já estava de algum modo atraída. Pela atitude dele, pelo cheiro dele, por ele... Talvez não fosse possível agir como se não estivesse interessada, e sim apenas aparentemente voltar ao estágio "ainda não percebi que gosto de você". A minha esperança era que ele acabasse por achar que o modo como eu agia em relação a ele fosse meu jeito habitual de ser. Na verdade, eu verdadeiramente não sabia o que fazer.

Por isso, ao descer as escadas de manhã, me olhei no espelho umas dez vezes, ajeitei me vestido de bolinhas amarelas, prendi e desprendi meu cabelo, enfim... Demorei mais que o normal. Mas, como dessa vez eu havia acordado no horário normal, não havia risco de eu me atrasar. Mas isso também significava que eu veria Gray na mesa de café.

Após descer as escadas, entrei o mais discretamente possível e busquei não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

- Bom dia, Juvia. – disseram Ur, Ul e Freed juntos.

- Bom dia.

Percebi Gray em uma das cabeceiras da mesa. Ele estava calado e com a cabeça sobre a mesa com a habitual cara de desinteresse. Ur percebeu-o, e, dando-lhe um tapinha na sua cabeça, disse:

- Ei, cadê o oi da garota?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Bom dia, Juvia.

Com o seu olhar em mim, não pude evitar o rubor nas bochechas e baixei a cabeça para escondê-las. Minha pele pálida me denunciava facilmente.

- Ju-uvia também lhe deseja um bom dia, Gray-sama...

Com esse comentário, Ur deu um sorrisinho e Freed abafou uma risada enquanto lavava os pratos. Eles iriam descobrir aquilo alguma hora, de todo modo. Gray, envergonhado, - mesmo que menos em comparação ao dia anterior -, pareceu levemente mais interessado na minha presença.

...

Tomamos o café da manhã os cinco juntos. Notando a cadeira vazia ao lado da de Freed, me lembrei de Chelia. Eu ainda não a tinha visto desde seu interrogatório na noite anterior. Esperava que ela entendesse que as minhas razões para estudar na Fairy Tail e morar no Casarão nada tinham a ver com a Phantom.

Eu a entendia, na verdade. Acho que também ficaria desconfiada se alguém que veio de um local do qual eu cresci ouvindo mal, e começasse a ficar amiguinha de todos. A verdade era que eu tinha medo de sua reação. Se ela não acreditasse em mim apenas pelo que eu dizia, não haveria nenhuma prova que me inocentasse.

Ela desceu mais tarde do que de costume, quando todos já se levantavam. Ultear, ao meu lado, pareceu não entender quando parei de andar e me retesei ao vê-la.

Chelia parecia cansada. Olhava para o chão e tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos. Eu não era nenhuma grande preceptora, mas era notável sua preocupação com algo. Ela desviou-os em minha direção, e eu observei que todos estavam nos encarando, paradas e em pé no meio da cozinha.

Inclusive Gray. Ele estava apoiado no batente da porta, e observava Chelia como que se procurando saber o que ela faria ao me encontrar depois das perguntas da noite anterior. Parecia intrigado e preparado para uma discussão, mesmo que a revolta mostrada durante a noite não estivesse aparente. Não fez nenhum movimento, porém, quando ela, meneou com a cabeça em direção à sala de estar, após longos segundos de encaração, e eu relutantemente a segui até o sofá, apenas nós duas.

Finalmente, ao nos ver sozinhas, ela soltou um suspiro e começou a falar:

- Juvia, eu sinto muito. Quero dizer, eu estava errada a seu respeito. Eu realmente desconfiei de você, e foi apenas por seu histórico. Eu pensei a noite toda sobre isso e quero acreditar que você não faria nada de ruim, então... Desculpa. – ela parecia um pouco incomodada e constrangida.

Me prontifiquei a responder:

- Não, eu entendo totalmente suas razões. Acho que talvez eu também me sentisse assim se eu estivesse no seu lugar. Mas eu realmente não vim aqui com nenhumas dessas intenções.

Ela deu um sorriso de alívio.

- Que bom. E... espero que possamos nos dar bem de agora em diante.

Ela parecia verdadeiramente culpada pela abordagem anterior, então eu sorri de volta, feliz, e nos dirigimos à piscina. Ela disse que havia acordado mais cedo que todos e tomado café.

Eu não achava que Chelia estava totalmente convencida da minha inocência, pois, assim como a mesma dissera, ela "queria acreditar em mim". Para isso, eu teria de mostra-la que eu era alguém confiável.

Ao nos dirigirmos aos vestuários, passamos por Gray, e Chelia abaixou a cabeça. Acredito que o principal motivo para ela ter refletido e chegado à conclusão de me dar uma chance fora por causa dele, que a dera um choque de realidade. Ela parecia ter medo de que ele ainda estivesse com raiva.

Ele me deu uma olhada de lado e eu dei um sorriso, como que afirmando que estava tudo bem. Gray, então, passou direto por nós e pulou na piscina.

...

O treino foi cansativo naquele dia. Talvez eu estivesse começando a me acostumar, e estava diminuindo os tempos, então Gray aumentou o nível da cobrança. Ele gritava o tempo todo, mas não parecia irritado.

Quando acabamos, Ur veio em minha direção:

- Muito bem. Você parece já estar entendendo como o treino funciona, então a partir de terça eu vou começar a lhe treinar diretamente, ok?

Eu sorri em reposta, mas estava um pouco triste. A Ur era um doce, mas isso significava que o dia seguinte seria o último com Gray me treinando.

Freed, que saía da piscina, também veio falar comigo. Ele soltou os cabelos, que molhados, batiam em seu quadril. Ele esperou que Ur terminasse de falar comigo para se pronunciar:

- Eu não quero me intrometer, mas parece que algo aconteceu entre a Chelia e você. Ela está meio abalada, eu queria saber se vocês já se resolveram. Ela pode ser meio rude às vezes, mas é só por que ela se preocupa demais com as coisas.

Dava para perceber como Freed estava preocupado com ela só de olhar. Eu já tinha percebido isso antes, mas eles pareciam ser bem próximos. Ele não era muito de falar, então achei que lhe devia ao menos essa resposta.

- Não se preocupe, acho que já resolvemos isso. A única coisa que falta... – olhei para Gray que se preparava para começar seu treino. – Eu resolvo ainda hoje.

Freed concordou e agradeceu minha compreensão. Depois que ele foi embora, me sentei em um dos bancos e pela segunda vez esperei Gray Fullbuster acabar seu treino.

Era interessante observá-lo. Daquela vez, sabia que ele me notava ali, uma vez que durante as pequenas pausas entre os circuitos ele me dirigia um olhar de lado, como que para confirmar que eu continuava ali. Toda vez que ele fazia aquilo meu coração batia feito louco e eu me apressava em desviar o olhar.

Ao terminar, eu peguei sua toalha e, logo que ele saiu da piscina, a entreguei a ele. Gray pegou-a de minha mão, enquanto me olhava torto. Eu batia o pé no chão, nervosa, enquanto o esperava se vestir. O que eu tinha a falar com ele nada tinha a ver com eu estar apaixonada, mas eu estava constrangida do mesmo jeito. Bem, era a primeira vez que eu falava com ele diretamente (e sozinha) após a noite anterior.

Para piorar a situação, Gray pareceu preferir vestir apenas a bermuda, o que me permitia ter uma visão de toda a sua metade de cima. Eu tentava evitar olhar, e para isso, encarei-o diretamente nos olhos.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

Percebendo que olhá-lo nos olhos era igualmente constrangedor, passei a olhar o chão.

- S-sobre ontem, Juvia agradece.

- Você já disse isso. O que mais?

Todo aquele "você foi incrível" parecia haver se dissipado. Ele parecia estar levemente impaciente. Resolvi ser direta:

- A Chelia pereceu ficar meio intimidada, e ela se sentiu culpada depois do que você disse a ela. Ela já se desculpou, e o Freed veio falar comigo...

Ele mudou o humor rapidamente. Se postou ao meu lado e deu um sorriso.

- Já entendi. Mas a partir de agora, se quiser a confiança da Chelia, vai ter de se esforçar.

Ele me deu um tapinha na cabeça e foi embora, enquanto eu me encolhia e corava violentamente.

...

Na fila para o banho, que estava mais disputada do que nunca, acabei novamente ficando por último, conversando com Ultear.

- E o que aconteceu com a Chelia e você para ela ficar assim? – perguntou.

Contei a ela tudo, desde a noite anterior até a minha conversa com o Gray.

- Mas eu não entendi o porquê de ele ter se irritado quando eu agradeci na piscina.

Ultear suspirou.

- Bom, sabe como é. Desde pequeno, o Gray tem feito muito sucesso com as garotas. Na verdade, eu nem sei o por que, com aquela personalidade super agradável dele. – ela deu um risinho. – Mas, enfim... As garotas ficavam sempre em cima dele, e qualquer coisa que ele fazia por elas abria uma brecha para uma confissão, ou a garota achar que ele estava interessado, etc. Essas garotas também ficavam tentando se fazer de frágeis e pedindo a ajuda dele para tudo... Acho que talvez ele tenha pressentido alguma dessas situações.

Concordei com a cabeça. Era até bom saber daquilo. Eu havia feito o certo em não dizer nada a ele sobre como eu me sentia, ainda por cima se fosse naquele momento.

- Falando sobre mim? – Gray saiu do banheiro de banho tomado, e Ultear se apressou em correr para dentro e largar-me sozinha com a pergunta.

Ela murmurou um "boa sorte" e trancou a porta. Pude ouvir sua risada do lado de dentro.

- Errr... Eu perguntei a ela...

Eu simplesmente não sabia que mentira contar, então disse a verdade.

- Eu queria saber o porquê de você ter ficado incomodado quando eu pedi desculpa...

- Você podia ter perguntado diretamente.

- Você não iria responder.

Ele concordou.

- Verdade. Mas agora percebi que você não é do tipo dependente. Eu **odeio** esse tipo.

"Nossa, Gray, essa indireta foi para mim?", pensei.

- Entendi. Eu também odeio os rudes.

Ele riu.

- Ah, - segurei seu braço antes que ele fosse para os quartos. – você falou com a Chelia?

De costas, ele respondeu:

- Pode deixar, tá tudo resolvido.

...

A faxina da casa era feita nas tardes dos domingos. Ur nos dividiu em equipes: eu, Freed e Gray no segundo andar, e Chelia, Ultear e ela no primeiro. Cana foi embora assim que atividade fora anunciada.

Ao subirmos, Freed me explicou que a faxina dos quartos consistia em limpar o chão, trocar o lençol da cama, e trocar o lixo. O resto era responsabilidade de cada morador.

Nos dividimos, cada um limpando seus quartos. Como eu havia chegado havia pouco tempo, não tinha muito que ser arrumado. Acabei rapidamente, e ao sair do meu quarto, me deparei com a porta do de Gray aberta.

A curiosidade e a vontade bateram na hora. O cheiro dele tomava o quarto e eu sentia um pouco, parada na entrada. Me atrevi a dar uma olhada dentro, e vi tudo. Quero dizer, o quarto não tinha muita coisa. Consistia numa cama semelhante à minha, com forro azul escuro, uma TV com um Playstation, um armário e uma escrivaninha. Em uma estante estavam todos os troféus que ele ganhara.

Como ele não estava dentro, cedi à vontade e adentrei no quarto. Meu desejo era de deitar na sua cama e/ou pegar uma de suas camisas para mim, mas me contive.

Em meio aos troféus notei os únicos dois porta retratos existentes no quarto. Um mostrava Gray, pequeno, sendo carregado por Ur, com Ultear e mais um garoto ao lado. O garoto tinha cabelos brancos e olhos puxados, e tinha a mesma idade de Gray, aparentemente. Na foto ao lado, e essa me intrigou mais, Gray estava com uma mulher de cabelos brancos e um homem adulto, forte e de cabelos pretos. Gray parecia muito com o homem, exceto que esse tinha uma cicatriz que cruzava o seu rosto.

Senti uma presença por trás de mim enquanto segurava a segunda fotografia. Sabia que Gray havia entrado no quarto e me visto, e não sabia o que dizer. Ele, em silêncio, pegou a foto de minhas mãos e a colocou de volta em seu lugar. Ele voltou-se para mim:

- O que você faz aqui?

Eu estava me metendo em muita confusão para um dia só.

- Eu queria terminar de limpar...

- Não precisa. Olhe Juvia, assim como eu não te fiz questões sobre o seu passado, espero que entenda que o meu nada tem a ver com você.

Ele me encarava, e eu me apressei a sair dali. Eu não deveria ter entrado. Eu tinha estragado tudo. Minha vontade era de me bater.

- Juvia? - disse Freed de dentro de um dos quartos. – Você pode me trazer uma vassoura?

Peguei o que ele pedira e me dirigi em direção à sua voz. Ele limpava um quarto que eu achava estar desocupado, o logo ao lado do meu (sem ser o de Gray). O quarto estava todo mobilhado, apesar de não ter um ocupante. Em uma das paredes, vi a foto de um adolescente que se assemelhava ao garoto na foto no quarto de Gray.

- Freed, quem é que dorme aqui?

- Ah, acho que não lhe dissemos. A Ur tem outro filho adotado. Ele está fazendo um intercâmbio durante as férias, mas até o fim da semana ele volta. Ele compete também, é o capitão da Lamia Scale.

Automaticamente soube quem ele era. Não havia como não conhecê-lo.

- Seu nome é Lyon Vastia.


	6. Trabalho?

Acordei na manhã da segunda feira com bolsas em baixo dos olhos. Depois do incidente com a fotografia, além da raiva de mim mesma, eu sentia a culpa por ter me metido no quarto de Gray sem a sua permissão. E eu era a pessoa de quem deveria se esperar menos isso, uma vez que tinha um passado não muito agradável, e, sem dúvidas, polêmico.

Não conseguira falar com Gray durante o resto da tarde e muito menos no jantar: não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Desculpas provavelmente não iriam diminuir a revolta dele. Eu sabia por que eu mesma agiria assim, caso alguém bisbilhotasse em meu quarto. Era muito fácil uma pessoa pedir desculpas depois de agir por pura vontade e tendo tido consciência havia feito. Cada vez que eu o olhava tentava imaginar um jeito de me redimir de outro modo.

E com essa preocupação que eu fiquei a noite toda envolvida. Eu não queria que ele me odiasse. Mas não deu em nada. Talvez eu tivesse de deixar o momento passar, simplesmente.

Não estava lá muito animada para o treino, mas me arrumei e fui tomar café. Na mesa, tentava evitar olhar Gray, e ele não fazia questão de falar comigo também. Acho que apenas Ultear percebeu que algo estava estranho.

- O que foi dessa vez? – ela perguntou enquanto eu lavava meu prato.

- Longa história. – preferi não dar detalhes. – A culpa é minha.

Ela meneou com a cabeça, compreendendo, e foi embora, dizendo que iria sair com alguns amigos. Chelia, que recolhia a mesa, me esperou até eu terminar e fomos para a piscina. Eu estava contente com o fato dela ter voltado a falar comigo, mesmo que superficialmente.

Já de maiô, me lembrei que aquele seria o último dia em que Gray me ajudaria. Que ótimo. Eu passaria meu último dia brigada com ele. Pelo menos, eu daria o meu máximo durante o treino.

E dei mesmo. O esforço me ajudava a liberar a tensão e esquecer um pouco os problemas, então nem reclamei quando ele gritava para eu acelerar. Me animei até. Pelo menos durante o treinamento ele não parecia ter mudado, não deixando ser afetado pelo que ocorrera.

Tendo já terminado, Gray pediu que eu esperasse antes de me trocar. Ele pegou a prancheta com os treinos, fez algumas anotações e a entregou para mim.

- Dê isso para a Ur. Tem os seus tempos, qualidades e pontos que precisa melhorar.

Eu baixei a cabeça.

- Obrigada. Gray-sama... – eu tentei dizer, mas ele já tinha pulado de volta na piscina.

E esse foi o meu último treino com o Gray. Silencioso, rígido, e com uma clara despedida.

Antes de passar a prancheta para Ur, li as anotações do Fullbuster. Sua letra era grossa e marcada, e ele não havia escrito muito.

_ Tempos:_

_ 1º circuito: 3 min_

_ 2º circuito: 5 min_

_ 3º circuito: 7 min_

_ Pontos a melhorar:_

_ Resistência_

_ Reclamações frequentes_

_ Força_

_ Confiança em si mesma_

_ Pontos positivos:_

_ Dedicação_

_ Velocidade_

_ Teimosia_

Apertei a prancheta contra o peito. Não conseguira não dar risada de alguns dos itens, mas Gray se mostrara bastante perceptivo em relação a mim. Talvez eu ainda tivesse alguma chance de fazê-lo voltar a _não me odiar._

...

O resto do dia não fora lá muito movimentado. Depois do banho eu lera um pouco, conversara com Chelia (propositalmente eu tentava ficar o máximo possível ao seu lado), e descansara. Gray ficara a maioria da manhã e o início da tarde em seu quarto, e eu não ousara interrompê-lo para tentar conversar com ele. O almoço Cana fizera.

Quando eram cerca de quatro horas da tarde, comecei a me arrumar. Seria o primeiro dia no meu emprego e eu queria causar uma boa impressão. Além do mais, eu tinha falado com a gerente e ele me dissera para eu chegar um pouco mais cedo, para receber um tour da lanchonete. Ela, por sinal, era bastante simpática.

Ao descer as escadas esbarrei com Gray, que parecia estar de saída também.

- Desculpe a Juvia. – disse, enquanto me dirigia à cozinha.

Ur estava lá, e quando avisei que estava indo trabalhar, perguntou:

- Mas você sabe o caminho?

- Errrr, eu me viro, né? – até eu mesma não me convencera com a minha fala.

Para dizer a verdade, eu era terrível com orientações. Ok, de metrô eu sabia andar, mas quando eu chegava às ruas não era lá muito improvável eu me perder.

- Deixe disso, o Gray te leva.

- O que?! – gritou ele da sala de estar.

- É isso mesmo. – ela se abaixou e falou no meu ouvido. – Eu percebi algo de estranho entre vocês dois. Ele fica assim emburrado, mas é um ótimo garoto.

Ela deu um sorriso, e eu percebi o quanto ele se importava com Gray. Acho que por ter cuidado dele faz muito tempo, talvez fosse coisa de mãe. Eu não sabia muito bem, tendo perdido meus pais muito cedo.

Gray apareceu na cozinha imediatamente, com uma cara de poucos amigos. Apesar de parecer revoltado, sabia que ele faria o que Ur pedia. Já começara a entender como ele funcionava com a mãe. Apesar de tudo, ele mostrava ter um grande respeito por Ur, e parecia seguir as regras dela.

- Você já ia sair mesmo, não é? E a Juvia não sabe como chegar no trabalho dela. Onde é mesmo, Juvia?

Eu dei nome do bairro.

- É até perto de onde você vai. – disse Ur.

Gray parecia não saber que desculpa dar, então acenou para Ur e me chamou para ir embora. Minha vontade era de agradecer a Ur um milhão de vezes. Eu me virei para ela com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu sei. Agora vai lá. – falou enquanto ria, e eu corri antes que Gray me largasse e fosse embora.

...

Ficamos a maior parte do percurso em silêncio, excluindo os momentos em que comprávamos as passagens do metrô, quando ele me impedia de entrar por alguma rua errada, etc.

Eu não sabia o melhor momento para começar a falar, mas se ficasse esperando talvez eu nunca dissesse nada.

- Gray-sama, sobre ontem... – ele se voltou para mim com o olhar levemente irritado. -Eu sei que eu já pedi desculpas, mas... Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi uma total falta de respeito e você tem todo o direito de estar chateado, mas você poderia perdoar a Juvia?

E eu tinha voltado ao estágio das desculpas. Talvez não houvesse outro jeito de quebrar o gelo.

O silêncio se fez presente por alguns momentos. Quando olhei para cima para observar Gray, ele parecia concentrado em alguma outra coisa. Melhor, ele parecia querer fugir de alguma coisa. Ele olhava para frente com o olhar arregalado.

Quando me virei para ver o que ele olhava, levantei as sobrancelhas em surpresa. Um garoto de cabelos cor de rosa corria em nossa direção, afobado, enquanto acenava loucamente. Ele usava uma blusa vermelha com um cachecol branco por cima, e estes estavam todos bagunçados. Mais atrás, uma garota loura corria com um sorriso no rosto, e sem conseguir acompanhar o adolescente, parava de vez em quando para respirar. Ela, diferente de mim, não tinha só peitos grandes. Eles eram _enormes_. Enquanto ela corria eu só pensava como deveria ser difícil se locomover na situação dela.

Ao irem se aproximando, o garoto, que, eu percebi, estava vindo literalmente em nossa direção, começou a gritar:

- Gray! E aí, olhos caídos?

A vergonha alheia era tamanha que Gray colocou uma das mãos na testa enquanto parecia pensar.

- Eu não acredito que eu vou ter de fazer isso...

E não muito depois, ele agarrou minha mão e começou a correr. De novo.

- Gray-sama, isso é realmente necessário? – gritei, cansada.

Ele não respondeu. Como se não bastasse o ocorrido no mercado, mais uma vez nós corríamos pelas ruas procurando um lugar para nos esconder. Mas toda essa insatisfação acabou quando eu vi que, apesar de determinado a fugir, Gray parecia estar, acima de tudo, se divertindo.

Quando achamos um beco para nos escondermos, ele me puxou para dentro. A questão era que o beco era, na verdade, um cubículo, então tivemos de ficar abraçados para cabermos os dois ali. Melhor dizendo, ele me abraçou. Eu só fiquei apreciando o momento. Enquanto eu sentia suas mãos na minha cintura e seu batimento cardíaco pesado, discretamente cheirei a área do seu ombro. Isso me acalmou imediatamente. Ele não demonstrou ter percebido.

Depois do casal de perseguidores ter passado, ele me soltou e nós saímos do beco. Ele notou que eu estava totalmente confusa no meio de tudo aquilo.

- Quem eram eles?

- O Natsu e a Lucy.

- Quem?

- As pessoas com quem eu estava indo me encontrar.

Não entendi.

- Peraí, você quer dizer que nós estávamos fugindo dos seus amigos? Por que?!

- O Natsu é... Meio escandaloso, acho que você notou. Se ele nos visse juntos ele iria começar a fazer muitas perguntas. Não seria legal para nenhum de nós. Ele iria querer uma mini biografia sua. – ele parecia querer simplificar as coisas para mim.

Não duvidei de nada. Gray não parecia ser do tipo de gostar de interrogatórios, eu percebera desde o meu primeiro dia. Eu acenei e continuei a observá-lo. Ele pareceu perceber que eu ainda queria uma resposta para a pergunta de antes. Ele colocou um dos braços atrás da cabeça.

- Acho que tudo que se tem para refletir você já refletiu. Eu definitivamente não gosto de intrometidos. Eu só... ainda estou um pouco irritado, mas ok.

Uma rajada de felicidade me atingiu e minha vontade era de pular em cima dele naquele momento, mas fiquei quieta. Eu tinha de dar tempo ao tempo, para que tudo voltasse ao normal.

Ele sugeriu que nós nos separássemos, para que ele encontrasse Natsu logo, e para que eu não me atrasasse. Ele perguntou se eu ficaria bem por mim mesma, e eu confirmei, apesar de não ter certeza.

Ainda bem, no final eu consegui chegar ao local. E o meu espanto não foi pequeno.

...

O nome do estabelecimento era "L'heure du Thé", do francês. A decoração por fora era de orquídeas em vasos, e havia um quadro negro com o prato especial do dia. Ok, até aí eu sabia.

O problema era que por dentro da lanchonete circulavam garotas vestidas de maid e garotos vestidos de mordomos. As garçonetes e os garçons. O que explicava completamente o fato da gerente ter me oferecido quase o dobro que os outros cafés para eu trabalhar ali cinco dias na semana (segunda à sexta). Minha vontade era desistir, mas eu precisava daquele dinheiro. A menos que eu preferisse trabalhar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo.

Com esse pensamento, entrei no local, e, buscando não me imaginar em um daqueles trajes, fui até o balcão de pedidos, onde uma garota da minha idade arrumava alguns papéis.

- Olá, eu vim aqui para trabalhar meio período...

A garota levantou o olhar animada. Seus olhos eram de um tom azul claro, e combinavam com os seus cabelos brancos.

- Ah, você deve ser a Juvia. Prazer, eu sou a gerente, Mirajane.

Me espantei. Talvez por antes minha imagem do local não ser um maid café, eu imaginara a gerente... velha. E Mirajane parecia ter a minha idade.

Apertei sua mão e ela se levantou para me mostrar o local. A roupa de maid combinava com ela, que não parecia ter nem um pouco de vergonha de andar daquele jeito. Eu a segui enquanto ela me mostrava a cozinha, me introduzia ao cardápio e a como eu deveria tratar os clientes. Mirajane era extremamente simpática.

- Bom, agora vamos para o vestiário.

Ela começou a me puxar para uma área atrás da cozinha. Ao chegar lá, havia um armário para cada pessoa, e dentro do meu estava o meu bendito uniforme. Ela me empurrou para o trocador no banheiro feminino.

- Como vocês conseguiram minhas medidas? – perguntei.

- Na verdade esse era para mim. Se tiver alguma coisa errada eu conserto agora.

Depois de me vestir e me encarar de vários ângulos no espelho do trocador, disse:

- Não é que esteja errado, mas...

De súbito, ela puxou a cortina do provador e me examinou de cima à baixo. Parecia em êxtase.

- Isso está p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o! – ela dava pulinhos de alegria. – Eu não tinha noção de que você iria combinar tanto com a roupa.

Achei que ela tinha algum problema. O vestido tinha um espartilho preto na cintura, acabava no meio das minhas coxas, cheio de babados. Para finalizar, eu usava uma meia 7/8, um saltinho, a passadeira e duas pulseiras.

- Eu tenho mesmo que usar isso?

Mirajane começou a ajeitar meu cabelo.

- Você está linda. E você vai ver, é divertido trabalhar aqui.

Ela me deu um tapinha nas costas e me conduziu para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

...

Depois de algumas horas eu já havia pegado o ritmo e estava começando a gostar do que estava fazendo. Os outros que lá trabalhavam eram tão legais quanto Mirajane, e os clientes eram muito gentis. Eu já estava me esquecendo da roupa.

- Juvia, mesa sete! – gritou Mirajane do balcão.

Com um sorriso, me dirigi ao grupo que lá se encontrava.

- Boa noite, patrõezinhos... – travei.

O grupo ali sentado não passava de Natsu, Lucy, uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e Gray. O último me encarava perplexo.

- Juvia?! – ele exclamou, vermelho como um tomate.

Meu sorriso se desfez, e eu quase derrubei a bandeja. A coincidência não poderia ter sido pior. Fiquei igualmente constrangida.

- Gray-sama...

- Ah, você é a garota de mais cedo! – exclamou Natsu se metendo no meio de nós dois. – Quem é você? E por que você chama esse bundão de "Gray-sama"?

Eu não sabia exatamente o que responder. A situação chegava a ser cômica.

- Eu tô morando no Casarão... – respondi.

- Natsu?! – chamou Mirajane do outro lado do restaurante, e veio em nossa direção.

Eu acabei me perdendo no meio de toda aquela gente que se conhecia, mas acabei por entender que Mirajane também era da Fairy Tail, assim como todos ali, e que eles tinham vindo comer ali por que eram amigos da Mira. A garota de cabelos vermelhos se chamava Erza.

- Eu não sabia que você vai estudar lá também, Juvia. A propósito, o dono daqui é o diretor da escola.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Ele é um pouquinho tarado... – sussurrou Natsu.

Todos deram risada. Mirajane fez questão de me envergonhar ainda mais.

- Mas ela ficou linda, né...

Eu só observei a Gray. Durante todo aquele tempo ele ficara calado e me olhando. Quando ele me observara de maiô das outras vezes, e ao nos encontrarmos naquela noite, eu esperava que ele olhasse para meu rosto ou ainda os seios, mas eu acho que eu estava procurando na metade errada do corpo. O que Gray encarava eram as minhas pernas. E descaradamente.

Eu queria me esconder.

Depois de alguns segundos nessa situação, Lucy cutucou Gray.

- E você ainda foge com ela, né?

Ele desviou o olhar, deu um sorriso e afagou o cabelo dela. Ela deu um risinho. A raiva me tomou e eu não pude evitar uma careta.

- Então Juvia... O que foi?! – perguntou Natsu.

Balancei a cabeça.

- Nada.

Ah, mas se aquela garota achava que poderia roubar o meu Gray-sama...

...

Gray me esperara até eu terminar o serviço. Não faria muito sentido mesmo nós voltarmos separados. Me despedi de Mirajane e nós fomos embora andando. Depois de parar de encarar minhas pernas, dava para perceber pela expressão dele que a vontade do mesmo era de começar a dar risada. Tentei manter a expressão neutra para esconder a vergonha.

- Uma pergunta meio pessoal: por que você escolheu trabalhar aí? – ele indagou.

- Eu preciso do dinheiro. – ele concordou com a cabeça. – E não sabia de nada disso.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Nada? Se você tivesse me contado eu te levava aí.

Voltamos ao silêncio.

- Gray-sama. – ela se voltou para mim. – Outra pergunta meio pessoal: por que você faz tudo o que a Ur manda?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Não tudo. Mas acho que eu tenho uma grande gratidão, além do amor, por tudo o que ela fez e faz para mim. Eu quero dar orgulho a ela. Por isso, faço tudo o que posso.

Eu sorri e concordei.

Talvez eu não precisasse ficar bisbilhotando para saber mais sobre ele. Poderia ser mais lento, mas seria imensamente mais prazeroso ouvir as coisas de pouco a pouco, de acordo com a sua vontade.

A calmaria veio mais cedo do que eu imaginava.


	7. Novidades

Depois da segunda-feira, ainda bem, as coisas se acalmaram. Na terça de manhã Ur começou a me treinar, e entendi o porquê de todos no Casarão serem tão rápidos: ela não deixava espaço para a preguiça. Gritando mais do que Gray, ela era definitivamente mais rígida. E não precisava nos depreciar para isso – o que mais me impressionou -: ela na verdade passava a ideia de que tinha confiança em nós. E por isso, buscávamos atingir o objetivo requisitado.

Na quarta, ela estipulou para mim o objetivo de diminuir mais tempo em dez segundos. Talvez pela proposta ser inicialmente absurda de se realizar em um dia, me motivei a tentar.

- Preciso que você diminua seus tempos antes de passarmos para outro treino. – disse ela. – Você pode fazer isso?

Não atingi os dez segundos, mas diminuí cerca de quatro. Isso, em si, já era considerado um grande feito (por mim). E Ur parecia pensar do mesmo jeito. Pela feição dela era possível perceber que já estava satisfeita. Percebi então qual era seu método de treino: ao cobrar mais dos atletas do que qualquer outro treinador, eles iriam se esforçar muito mais para passar pelo menos do nível mediano de técnica e tempo.

E todo esse tempo passado com ela me fez passar a notar mais sua caminhada defeituosa. Seu corpo pendia levemente para o lado esquerdo, ao andar. Apesar de vestir shorts de ginástica, estar descalça e parecer completamente confortável no local, ela visivelmente não tinha a intenção de entrar na água. Pelo que parecia, não estava nem com roupas de banho. E seguindo meu olhar, Gray encarava a perna dela com dor. Não perguntei nada: havia aprendido com ele a esperar o momento certo para saber das coisas. E eu senti ser muito cedo ainda para eu saber de toda aquela história.

Nesses mesmos dias eu continuei a trabalhar. Ainda bem, Gray, Natsu Erza e principalmente a Lucy não apareceram mais. Mirajane arranjou um "uniforme" só para mim e fui me familiarizando com o jeito do local e os outros que lá trabalhavam. Apesar de que só iria conhecer o dono do local na segunda – _na escola_, que ironia -, outra pessoa parecia ter igual autoridade à de um dono ali. Este era o cozinheiro, que apesar de não interagir muito, segundo Mira era uma pessoa legal. Ele que parecia organizar tudo por ali, juntamente com Mirajane. Ela o apresentara a mim, na quinta.

- Juvia, esse é o nosso cozinheiro e neto do dono do estabelecimento, Laxus.

- Olá. – o cumprimentei com um sorriso.

Ele acenou por trás do balcão. Assim como a maioria dos que trabalhavam ali, Laxus parecia ter por volta da nossa idade. Ele era louro de olhos azuis, parecia estar quase sempre com fones de ouvido e tinha uma cicatriz que cruzava seu rosto. A única coisa que o diferenciava dos outros garotos nesse quesito era o seu tamanho: ele era enorme tanto em altura quanto em músculos. Apesar dele ser bonito (nem tanto quanto Gray), fiquei levemente amedrontada. Imaginei se o diretor se pareceria com ele.

E assim os dias da semana foram se passando. Era impossível não comparar minha vida naquele momento com antes. Esperava que a escola fosse tão boa quanto o Casarão. Na quinta de tarde, na volta do trabalho, me lembrei que era o meu dia de fazer o jantar. Comprei os ingredientes de uma sopa simples, para fazer um prato mais seguro, e fui para o casa.

Eu não tinha muita experiência na cozinha, mas fazia o básico. Isso eu aprendera com anos vivendo sozinha. O único problema era que eu demorava muito. Não para preparar o prato, mas sim para cortar os ingredientes. Quando eu estava sozinha, tudo bem, mas como todos estavam esperando, tentei acelerar. Às oito da noite Gray desceu e eu estava cortando as cebolas.

- Ainda? – ele perguntou.

Me senti envergonhada. Concordei com a cabeça e continuei a fazer meu trabalho. Ele sentou-se à mesa de jantar e ficou esperando. Cinco minutos depois ele pareceu perder a paciência. Se levantou e veio ao meu lado.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. Você prepara o prato. – disse e pegou a faca de minhas mãos.

- Juvia agradece, Gray-sama.

Ele corou um pouco e começou a cortar. Ele era bem melhor nisso do que eu. Ao menos no resto eu era boa. Despejei os legumes, a carne, etc, e tudo o que ele cortava. Temperei. Logo o prato estava pronto e todos desceram. Eu havia feito torradas para acompanhar também.

Depois de sentados, fui servindo um por um, até que cheguei a Gray. Coloquei a comida relutantemente. Tinha medo de que ele não gostasse, ou que achasse nojento.

Sentei-me no meu lugar e esperei a reação de todos. A maioria gostou, mas eu só encarava o moreno. Ele, percebendo, revirou os olhos e disse:

- Está bom.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio e todos deram risada. O ambiente era acolhedor.

...

No dia seguinte, durante a tarde, fui levada pela avalanche Natsu. Às duas da tarde alguém começara a buzinar loucamente e eu correra para atender. Quando eu abrira, Natsu estava lá.

- Juvia! - ele sorriu. – Eu tinha me esquecido que você estava morando aqui.

- É, eu estava vendo TV agora. Quer entrar?

Ele veio comigo e se sentou no sofá. Parecia bastante confortável. Segundo o que Ultear me contara, ele passava pelo menos um dia de cada semana na casa. Tentei quebrar o gelo.

- E aí, vocês vão sair.

Ele, que estava distraído com algo, demorou a responder.

- Vamos sim. A gente vai assistir um filme com as garotas. E você?

Minha vontade mesmo era de perguntar se _ela_ estaria lá, mas respondi:

- Não sei. Talvez eu fique vendo TV mesmo.

- Por que você não vem com a gente?

- Eu posso?

Natsu olhou escada acima.

- Gray, a Juvia vai com a gente, ok? – ele gritou.

Gray, que estava descendo as escadas, indagou:

- Você quer vir?

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Natsu interrompeu:

- Ela disse que não tinha muito o que fazer mesmo.

E foi assim que uma hora depois eu estava saindo com os garotos para o cinema. Eu tentara me arrumar rápido, mas quando eu desci eles estavam jogando videogames e só pararam depois de vinte minutos.

Gray estava lindo, usando calças pretas surradas, uma blusa branca e o colar que eu percebi estar sempre em seu pescoço. Natsu vestia uma bermuda verde militar, uma blusa preta e o cachecol que usara da última vez que eu o vira. E eu, sem saber o que vestir, acabara por optar por um vestido cinza com renda e botões. Meu cabelo solto batia no meio das costas.

Descobri pela metade do caminho que iríamos ver Planeta dos Macacos, e eu fiquei super animada. Adorava os filmes. Chegando no local encontramos Erza e Lucy paradas na entrada e nos esperando. Imediatamente me postei ao lado de Gray e encarei a loura, minha provável rival no amor. Ela pareceu perceber e deu um sorriso tímido. Virei o rosto.

Depois de cumprimenta-las, compramos o ingressos, a pipoca e fomos para a sala de cinema. Ainda bem, eu havia levado dinheiro suficiente. Nos sentamos de tal modo que à minha esquerda estava Erza e à direita estava Gray.

- Está gostando da cidade? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. Quero dizer, todo mundo no Casarão é bastante acolhedor. – não consegui evitar olhar para Gray de soslaio.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Ele é meio bruto mesmo.

Durante o filme, não conversamos mais. Eu não era do tipo que gostava de falar durante a sessão mesmo.

Quando acabamos, passamos em uma lanchonete antes de voltarmos para casa. Eu e Natsu conversávamos animados sobre a trama, e imaginávamos o que ocorreria no próximo filme. Senti o olhar de Gray-sama sobre mim algumas vezes, e quando o encarei de volta percebi o grande erro que havia cometido. Entretida com Natsu, eu deixara Lucy e Gray se sentarem sozinhos, e no momento eles conversavam sobre alguma coisa. Natsu, não notando a situação, perguntou:

- E aí, você já visitou a escola?

- Bom... na verdade não. Eu vou buscar meu uniforme no domingo, mas só vou entrar mesmo é na segunda.

- Ah, entendi. – disse ele.

- E a respeito dos clubes? Quando começam os testes, Gray?

O Fullbuster pareceu pensar um pouco.

- Provavelmente na segunda semana de aula. Ainda tenho que confirmar.

Lucy pareceu se animar para falar.

- Ah, Juvia, só para você saber, além do Gray, cada um de nós... – ela pareceu perceber minha careta e parou. – O que foi?

Eu balancei o rosto em negação. Eu poderia não gostar da garota, mas ela ao menos estava tentando.

- Enfim... – ela continuou. – Eu sou a capitã do time das líderes de torcida, a Erza era e provavelmente vai ser a presidente do conselho estudantil e Natsu é o craque do time de basquete.

Natsu deu um sorrisinho e corou um pouco. Eu concordei.

- Ah, é verdade que o seu irmão volta amanhã, Gray? – perguntou Lucy.

O irmão dele? Quem... Lyon? Eu não ouvira nada a respeito.

- Ele ligou ontem à noite. – Gray parecia um pouco emburrado.

- Você faz essa cara, mas na verdade gosta dele. – disse Erza.

Gray revirou os olhos. Ao que parecia, só eu não conhecia o tal irmão.

...

Naquela noite, antes de dormir, novamente fui nadar na piscina. Dessa vez não havia ninguém lá, e fiquei dando voltas e mais voltas.

Depois de algum tempo, senti uma presença no ambiente, e, esperando ser Gray, parei para procura-lo.

- Gray-sama... – parei no meio da fala.

Quem estava ali, me observando da borda da piscina, não era Gray. O garoto parado com uma mochila aos pés, sem camisa e de touca, como se pronto para nadar, era ninguém menos que Lyon Vastia.

- Ah, olá. – eu o cumprimentei.

- Olá. Você é a garota nova?

Lyon se aproximou de mim por fora da piscina. Seus cabelos brancos estavam bagunçados e seu torso era musculoso. Ele se sentou ao meu lado na beira da piscina.

- Me chamo Juvia Lockser. – disse.

- Lyon Vastia. – ele apertou minha mão. – Seu nado é muito bonito.

- Juvia agradece...

Ele entrou na água.

- Enfim Juvia, foi um prazer. Você já vai ou quer ficar mais um pouco para ver que é o mais rápido?

Dei um sorriso e pulei na água. Passamos cerca de uma hora nadando.

Quando eu estava para entrar no meu quarto, ele colocou o braço de um dos lados da porta.

- Boa noite. E eu não sei se eu ouvi errado, mas... Por acaso você chama o Gray de Gray-sama?

- É...

- Interessante. E você não gostaria de me chamar assim também?

- Boa noite... Até amanhã.

Sem dar uma resposta, entrei no quarto.

...

Na manhã seguinte, todos pareceram se espantar com a chegada de Lyon. Segundo Ur, ele nada havia dito sobre chagar mais cedo. Ultear dera um abraço nele, Freed o cumprimentara, e Gray fizera o mesmo. Ur o enchera de beijos. A reação de Chelia, por sua vez, foi à parte. A garota pulou em cima de Lyon, e ele deu risada. Quando ela tentou lhe dar um beijo, porém ele virou o rosto.

- Esse é o tal do namorado. – disse-me Cana rindo.

- Ah. Entendi... – não pude conter o riso.

Depois de muita bagunça, nos sentamos para tomar café. As conversas giravam em torno do intercâmbio de Lyon. Ele, na verdade, fora treinar em outro país. Quando estávamos acabando de comer, Ur subiu para pegar algo.

- E você Juvia? Dormiu bem?

A atenção se voltou automaticamente para mim. Até aquele momento, eu ficara calada e ele não dissera nada sobre nosso encontro ontem à noite.

- Sim...

- Vocês já se conheceram? – perguntou Ul.

Lyon explicou a história toda. Todos pareceram levemente surpresos por eu ter sido a primeira com quem ele falara ao chegar em casa. Mas todos os outros estavam dormindo, afinal. Gray fingia estar distraído, mas ouvia tudo com o cenho franzido.

- E você pensou na minha pergunta? – disse ele.

Na verdade, eu pensara.

- Sim.

- E então?

- Que pergunta? – indagou Chelia.

Para mim tal termo só teria significado com Gray, mas...

- O-ok, Lyon-sama...

Como ele pedira, não vi grande problema em usar o honorífico. Gray, porém, pareceu não entender isso, cuspindo todo suco que bebia em cima da mesa, enquanto corava. Lyon exibia um sorriso de satisfação. Ultear caiu na gargalhada.

- Ai, é por isso que eu adoro essa casa.

...

O resto do dia foi preenchido pelo treino, que consistiu basicamente em uma batalha entra Gray e Lyon para ver quem era o mais rápido. Toda vez que um perdia, o outro pedia revanche.

Depois disso, passei a maior parte do tempo conversando com Lyon, que me puxara para o sofá. Chelia nos dirigia a todo momento um olhar de desconfiança. Dessa vez, eu entendera totalmente. Ela estava com ciúmes de mim e do Lyon. A chamei para perto, e ela se sentou conosco. Quando Lyon subiu, ela automaticamente mudou sua feição.

- Ele é meu.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Ela parecia estar fazendo birra.

- Entendi... Eu não quero me meter.

- Que bom.- disse e se levantou.

Eu fiquei um pouco pasma, mas a situação me lembrou de uma pergunta que eu queria fazer a Ultear sobre Gray. Apesar de toda aquela conversa sobre descobrir aos poucos sobre o outro, aquilo não era uma pergunta que eu poderia fazer diretamente a ele.

Me dirigi ao quarto dela e bati na porta.

- Pode entrar.

Tímida, me sentei ao lado dela na cama, que parecia estar estudando.

- Você, hein? Não acredito que o Lyon te pediu para chama-lo assim. – ela pareceu se tocar de algo. – Meus irmãos são uns doentes. – ela fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Mas Gray-sama só pediu por que...

- Juvia, ele gosta. – ela me encarou a eu enrubesci.

- Ok então. Mas Ul, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Ela pareceu interessada.

- O que foi?

Respirei fundo.

- O Gray-sama... Ele tem uma namorada?

Não acreditei que havia perguntado tão na lata. Ultear arregalou os olhos e deu uma risada.

- Juvia, eu já tenho me perguntado isso a algum tempo, mas... Tem alguma chance de você ter se apaixonado pelo Gray?

Não soube como reagir.

- C-como?!

- Você achou que eu não fosse notar? E por que você não pergunta isso a _ele_?

Eu baixei a cabeça com vergonha.

- Isso não é algo que eu possa...

Ela passou a mão na minha cabeça.

- Não acredito nisso... Bom, eu não sou de fofoca, mas que eu saiba o Gray nunca namorou.

...

Passei a maioria da noite no meu quarto, repassando as palavras de Ultear:

"-_ Lembra quando eu te falei que várias garotas iam atrás dele? Então, acho que por causa disso ele desenvolveu certa resistência ao romance. Todas as garotas de quem ele já se aproximou não tinham o menor interesse nele."_

Eu me deliciara com tais palavras, mas imediatamente me lembrara de Lucy. Mesmo que ela não estivesse interessada nele, ainda sim era uma inimiga em potencial, observando o jeito como Gray a tratava.

Quando estava para adormecer, meu pensamento novamente me levou ao passado. Só de pensar que naquele momento minhas maiores preocupações eram com um amor...

Meu celular deu um bipe. Estranhei, era quase meia noite. Ao desbloquear a tela, notei o aviso de mensagem piscando. Ela vinha do único contato que eu não apagara ao me mudar, da única pessoa da Phantom com quem eu tinha algum desejo de manter uma relação.

O texto, assim como a pessoa, era curto e direto:

"_Aqui ficou sem graça sem você. Não aguento mais esses babacas. Chego aí no meio da semana."_


	8. Inseguranças

A noite não fora das mais confortáveis. Depois de saber da volta do meu "amigo", a insegurança tomara conta de mim. A questão não era a respeito da minha vontade ou não de vê-lo. Mas tinha medo de que se uma parte da Phantom se aproximasse de mim de novo, eu poderia perder tudo o que havia construído em incríveis uma semana e meia. E eu não queria isso.

Enrolei na cama apesar de saber que eram seis e quarenta da manhã e eu tinha de me arrumar logo, senão Ultear viria me buscar, dessa vez sendo bem menos gentil. Repassei minha agenda do dia. Depois do treino, eu teria de visitar a escola para buscar meu uniforme e terminar de arrumar a papelada. E depois disso, o dia seria livre para eu me acabar em preocupações. Com esse pensamento animador, me levantei e corri para não perder o treino.

"Ao menos eu terei a chance de ver Gray-sama logo de manhã.", pensei. "E sem camisa". Corei com a animação provocada por esse detalhe.

Mesmo assim, não consegui agir totalmente indiferente e normal. Observá-lo de longe não mudou muita coisa.

No café eu fui a última a acabar, já que estava atrasada. Durante o treino, eu não consegui me concentrar totalmente.

- Juvia, solte mais esses braços! – gritou Ur. – Se você nadar rígida desse jeito não vai conseguir ganhar velocidade!

E as reclamações se repetiram ao longo da hora que fiquei nadando. Eu consegui controlar algumas coisas, mas Ur pareceu sentir que não era algo que pudesse ser resolvido no momento.

Ao sair da piscina, imediatamente Lyon veio em minha direção.

- Você está bem, Juvia?

- Estou, Lyon-sama... – pensei em que mentira contar. – Eu só acordei com dor de cabeça.

Ele assentiu e abriu caminho para que eu fosse ao vestiário. Não falei muito enquanto Cana me contava como havia sido o seu encontro na noite anterior. Ao que parecia, o cara fora incrível até o momento em que cuspiu metade do prato dele em cima da garota. Palavras dela.

Ri um pouquinho, e me retirei do trocador. Me despedi de Ur, que ficaria mais um tempo com o Lyon na piscina. Ele me observava enquanto eu saía do local.

Eu simplesmente não queria voltar para o meu quarto naquele momento. Ou ainda por cima encontrar mais alguém para conversar. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Decidi descer a rua andando até uma sorveteria que eu havia visto outro dia.

Na frente da sorveteria havia um parquinho infantil, e mesmo que não fosse o mais apropriado, me sentei em um dos balanços enquanto tomava um sorvete de chocolate. Concentrei-me na brisa que batia no meu rosto e fechei os olhos. Não sei quanto tempo passei dessa maneira, quieta e respirando fundo.

- Juvia?

Abri os olhos imediatamente ao som da voz de Gray.

- Gray-sama?!

Ele parecia estar no meio de uma caminhada, como no dia em que nos conhecemos. Vestia shorts de ginástica e uma blusa folgada, e estava todo suado.

- Errr... Você estava correndo?

Ele apontou para si mesmo com um olhar irônico.

- Faço isso às vezes. – completou.

- Ah, claro. – eu baixei o olhar.

Não muito tempo depois, ele se virou e seguiu em frente. Achei que tivesse ido embora, mas em minutos estava de volta com um sorvete em mãos. Percebi quando ele se sentou no balanço ao lado do meu, e, em silêncio, começou a tomar o sorvete, se balançando e esperando eu falar algo.

Acho que ele percebia o meu humor afetado, e claramente colocava como minha opção falar ou não sobre aquilo que me incomodava. E mesmo que o meu interior resistisse, resolvi falar. Eu queria confiar nele. Eu já confiava, na verdade. Mas não gostava de falar sobre aquilo com ninguém.

- Gray-sama... Juvia...

- Você normalmente não é assim no treino, Juvia. Você pode até ter algumas dificuldades – deu um sorriso torto. –, mas você se esforça mais. Não importa o que aconteça, você não deve deixar isso te afetar.

Ele percebeu o quanto aquilo soara como um sermão.

- O que quero dizer é... ahn... você tem de se recompor.

Dei um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Gray-sama. A questão é... Hipoteticamente, se você tivesse um grupo enorme de coisas ruins que você quisesse evitar, mas no meio delas há uma coisa boa. Não por coincidência, essa coisa boa agora volta para você.

Ele assentiu.

- Mas você não quer que essa partícula boa atraia todo o ruim de antes. E você sente que isso pode acontecer. Não necessariamente de modo literal, mas de fazendo com que você se sinta preso a esse lado ruim. O que você faz?

Ele havia parado de comer e passara a me observar atentamente. Ao mesmo tempo em que parecia reconhecer o problema como válido, ele não demonstrou ter dificuldade em achar a solução.

- Isso é bem simples, não? Você só tem de isolar o bom de todo esse mal, deixando o que você quer evitar para trás. E para isso, você precisar se fortalecer.

Ele olhava para mim de soslaio enquanto mexia no sorvete.

- E como eu faço isso? – perguntei.

- É só bater com tudo de frente.

Sorri de lado e respirei fundo.

- Você tem razão, Gray-sama. Obrigada.

Ele se levantou e jogou o pote que segurava fora.

- E aí? Quer apostar uma corrida até o Casarão? – falou sorrindo abertamente.

Meu coração acelerou automaticamente.

- Se você perder vai ter de treinar o dobro amanhã. – disse ele.

- E o que eu ganho se _você _perder? – indaguei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Caso isso aconteça... Que tal eu te apresentar o colégio mais tarde?

Pensei um pouco.

- Fechado.

...

Daquela vez, e pela primeira vez, eu venci Gray Fullbuster em alguma coisa. Provavelmente por que ele já estava cansado por estar correndo desde antes e por ter me dado vantagem na partida, mas ele que sugerira tudo. Talvez pensara que fosse ter a vencer dada a minha "incrível capacidade na corrida". E eu estava imensamente feliz. Tanto pela vitória, quanto pela _punição_ dele.

Como nenhum de nós havia tomado banho ainda, escondidos de Ur corremos para o andar de cima. Ele me deixou ir primeiro, e eu me apressei para que desse tempo de nós dois estarmos prontos antes do horário do almoço.

Imediatamente após de mim ele entrou no banho, e fui me arrumar. Durante toda essa correria, eu mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Não conseguia parar de pensar de como aquilo parecia o nosso pequeno complô, talvez a primeira vez que eu partilhei algo verdadeiramente importante com ele. O primeiro momento definitivamente _nosso_.

Eu resolvera seguir o conselho de Gray. Mesmo que minha insegurança não tivesse sumido por completo, só de saber que havia alguém com quem eu poderia partilhar tudo aquilo já ajudava. E eu não podia ficar com medo. Muito menos quando isso me afetava na natação.

Quando saía do quarto, encontrei Ultear me esperando na porta.

- Primeiro você se atrasa para o café, aí você aumenta seus tempos durante o treino, e, por fim, você some com o meu irmão por cerca de quarenta minutos. Posso saber o que está rolando, Juviazita?

Fui atacada de surpresa.

- Não aconteceu nada com a Juvia, de verdade. – afirmei.

- Ahá! Você só usa a terceira pessoa quando está nervosa. Me diga, o que aconteceu? Eu sou sua amiga, não?

Me exaltei com a última pergunta. O ser "amiga" não era muito comum em minha vida.

- Errrr...

- Não me diga que o Gray se revelou com um amor platônico por você, que completou o seu desejo de tê-lo, e agora vocês estão vivendo um amor em segredo enquanto tem de manter as aparências? E você de tão feliz dormiu mal e não consegui nadar direito? E aí ele te chamou para sair e disse: "Juvia, eu sei que nós nos amamos demais e estamos vivendo esse amor loucamente, mas eu não posso deixar que isso afete nossa natação senão minha mãe vai nos separar!"? E aí...

- Ultear! – gritei extremamente vermelha. – É claro que não é isso!

Ela parou instantaneamente.

- Não? Então o que aconteceu? – ela se fingia de confusa enquanto segurava o riso.

- É claro que o Gray-sama não sabe que eu gosto dele! E sobre o resto... é uma longa história.

Ela pareceu um pouco chateada por eu não lhe contar o que ocorrera. Desistiu de segurar a gargalhada quando viu o estado do meu rosto outra vez, e mesmo constrangida eu ri um pouco também. Descemos a escada enquanto eu me segurava no braço da minha primeira amiga em muito tempo.

...

O almoço havia sido feito por Cana, que iria ficar até mais tarde naquele dia. Na mesa, eu me sentei ao lado de Ul, como de costume. Em geral, Gray se sentava ao meu lado, mas naquele dia Lyon chegou antes. Enquanto falávamos sobre as competições regionais, Gray chegou ao cômodo, de banho tomado. Seu olhar foi automaticamente para a cadeira ao meu lado, e ele, com um olhar meio estranho, se dirigiu a outro assento.

- E então Juvia, está animada com amanhã? – perguntou Cana.

- Mais ou menos.

- Ela quer dizer muito. – disse Ul.

Todos riram.

- Mas não se preocupe, vai se sair tudo bem. – afirmou Ur.

Não havia como ela ter certeza, mas o seu tom me acalmou no mesmo momento.

- E além do mais nós estaremos sempre aqui para ajudar com qualquer coisa. – disse Lyon. – Você vai pegar os livros, etc, hoje?

- Vou. Irei depois desse almoço, na verdade.

- Talvez você tenha a oportunidade de conhecer o diretor. – disse Freed com um brilho nos olhos. – Ou quem sabe...

Ele parecia estar no meio de uma crise de fã, em que se fica imaginando o ídolo.

- Boa sorte. – disse Lyon. – Você bem que podia ir para a Lamia, mas a Fairy Tail também é legal.

E a partir daí se iniciou a discussão do dia: Fairy Tail x Lamia Scale. E, como brinde, ganhei novos olhares mortais da Chelia.

...

Depois de um longo almoço (literalmente), todos pareciam querer descansar. Me levantei para lavar meu prato e Gray fez o mesmo, logo depois de mim. Após terminarmos, Ur me perguntou se eu queria alguma ajuda para chegar até a escola.

- Eu vou levar ela. – disse Gray.

As sobrancelhas de todos se levantaram. Era como se perguntassem: "Gray, se oferecendo para ajudar além do necessário e por vontade própria?". Obviamente, eles não sabiam o motivo real dele estar me levando. E eu não iria dizer que fora por que ele havia perdido uma aposta. Apesar de que a vontade foi grande quando Ultear me olhou ironicamente de modo que apenas eu percebesse. Senti vontade de jogar algo na cara dela.

Eu subi para pegar um casaco e minha mochila, e Gray me esperou na porta de entrada. Apesar de naquele dia ainda ser verão, o vento havia começado a bater mais forte.

Pegamos o metrô, andamos um pouco e logo eu conseguia avistar o colégio ao longe. Os portões eram de metal, assim como a cerca, e na frente do terreno havia um jardim com algumas árvores que identifiquei como cerejeiras, ou simplesmente sakuras. Os prédios eram duas construções retangulares, um para o ensino fundamental e outro para o médio, e ao longe eu via os tetos de diferentes ginásios, provavelmente um para cada equipe esportiva. Colégios que investiam nesse setor eram incríveis. Em cima do portão da frente, que estava fechado, havia o enorme brasão da Fairy Tail.

Olhei no relógio: três da tarde e cinco minutos. Eu havia marcado três horas com o diretor. Depois de algum tempo, e Gray já parecia levemente impaciente, Laxus surgiu de dentro da construção. Ele veio em nossa direção e abriu os portões. Não me espantei muito por ele estar ali, mas ao que parecia não havia mais ninguém.

- Olá, Juvia. Gray. – ele me cumprimentou.

- Olá. – disse.

Gray acenou com a cabeça.

- Infelizmente meu avô não pode vir, então eu mesmo vou ter de dar o seu material e recolher a papelada. – disse Laxus. – Mas ele pediu que você passasse na sua sala amanhã.

Eu concordei. Laxus nos levou até a sala da administração, e enquanto eu caminhava ao seu lado, Gray ficou um pouco mais para trás. Laxus pegou uma pasta em cima do balcão e me entregou. Na frente da mesma havia meu nome e ano, com uma observação dizendo que era uma aluna transferida. Ele pediu que eu conferisse tudo e que colocasse os documentos que faltavam ali dentro.

- Provavelmente amanhã lhe devolvem tudo, é só para checar.

Coloquei o formulário de transferência, minha identidade, tudo ali dentro. Não perecia faltar nada. Laxus então pegou no meio dos armários três sacolas. Uma delas continha meus livros. As outras, dois uniformes diários, meus sapatos, e mais o uniforme de educação física.

Depois de checar tudo eu agradeci a Laxus, que me disse que na manhã seguinte eu seria orientada, assim como todos, de qual seria a minha turma. Saindo do prédio, Gray apontou para a piscina coberta do clube de natação, dizendo que provavelmente me apresentariam ela no dia seguinte.

Ao chegarmos em casa, os outros nos esperavam na sala de estar enquanto assistiam a algo. Como ninguém tinha muito a fazer, ficamos conversando. Acabei por descobrir que o pai de Cana, Gildarts, era o coordenador de todas as atividades esportivas do colégio, além de professor de educação física. As aulas de Ul também começariam no dia seguinte, ao que parecia.

- Ah, a propósito, uma amiga minha também vai entrar na Fairy Tail esse ano. Acho que vocês poderiam se dar bem. – sussurrou Ultear.

- Quem?

- Meredy. Se você procurar por ela, é fácil de achar. Ela se destaca muito com aquele cabelo rosa cacheado e os olhos verdes.

Prometi que tentaria achar a amiga dela. Depois de alguns minutos, Ur, que estava fora, retornou.

- Trouxe uma coisa para a Juvia. – cantarolou.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Bem, já está bem atrasado, mas...

Ela me estendeu uma chave. Havia um chaveiro em forma de concha junto.

- Bem vinda ao Casarão, Juvia. Agora oficialmente.

...

Depois da declaração de Ur ao me entregar a chave (que naquele momento eu segurava entre minhas mãos) e do conselho de Gray, eu me sentia muito mais segura em relação ao que fazer. Se eu tinha que enfrentar tudo, que fosse. Ur deixara claro que aquele era o meu lar agora.

Ele não era muito do tipo de responder a mensagens, considerando que só escrevia e se comunicava indiretamente quando precisava, mas resolvi escrever uma resposta. Não seria por medo do que já ocorrera que eu iria rejeitá-lo.

"_Que bom que você também vai sair daí. Estou muito mais feliz aqui do que fomos na Phantom. _

_ Estarei te esperando, Gajeel. "_


	9. Perfume

Imagine como é estar se transferindo para outra escola no meio do ensino médio? Agora imagine que a escola para a qual você está se transferindo é uma das maiores do país e, por acaso, a inimiga declarada do seu antigo colégio? Foi graças a esses sentimentos que não consegui me acalmar desde o momento em que levantei até o momento em que saí do Casarão na segunda.

Acordei precisamente às cinco da manhã, mesmo que o colégio só começasse às sete. Segundo Ur, eu poderia acordar às cinco e quarenta, como os outros.

– Isto é, - dissera ela na noite anterior. – se você for como esses daqui e valorizar cada minuto de sono. E se você tiver as super habilidades de tomar café, discutir na fila do banho em um_volume_ _acima do normal_, tomar o banho e se trocar, tudo isso em trinta minutos. E, por fim, chegar ao metrô em dez minutos.

E como eu achava que não conseguiria, pretendi acordar mais cedo, mas nem tanto assim. Pelo menos eu teria tempo para conferir tudo, pensei. Enquanto eu tomava café - sozinha, já que ninguém havia acordado - , os pensamentos a respeito de Gajeel voltavam à minha cabeça. Ele não havia respondido à mensagem, e eu não sabia que dia ele viria. Poderia ser a qualquer momento. Perguntas como: "por que ele decidiu vir para cá?" e "é improvável que tenha sido apenas por minha causa, será que algo a mais ocorreu?", brotavam em minha mente. Mas tudo isso eu só saberia ao vê-lo.

Corri para o banho antes que os outros acordassem, não queria participar de uma discussão acalorada logo de manhã. Não lavei o cabelo, mas passei um sabonete perfumado que eu tinha já havia algum tempo. Vesti o uniforme, que consistia em uma saia plissada azul que ia até a metade da coxa, uma camiseta feminina de botões, um suéter amarelo para colocar por cima, e, para completar, um laço listrado azul e branco para por no pescoço. Como não sabia o que fazer com o cabelo, deixei-o solto e então coloquei as meias e os sapatos.

Ao sair do banheiro me deparei com Gray esperando para entrar. Ele estava extremamente mal humorado e sonolento, com os cabelos amassados de um lado, os olhos semiabertos e ainda de pijama. Parecia uma criancinha.

Parei no lugar quando seus olhos grudaram-se em mim enquanto ele observava o meu uniforme. Ele olhou desde os mocassins até o laço no pescoço, para então dizer:

– Você fica bem de uniforme. – e então entrou no banheiro.

Um sorriso tomou conta do meu rosto quando ele fechou a porta, mesmo que Gray parecesse o mais desorientado e desinteressado possível. Mas ele havia _me_ elogiado.

Saltitei, literalmente, até o meu quarto e peguei minha mochila. Esperei os outros ficarem prontos, ouvi algumas discussões (nesses momentos eu ouvia Ur os mandar calar a boca) e então descemos para ir embora.

Ur estava no andar abaixo, enquanto ajeitava a camisa do Lyon. Ele pareceu extremamente encabulado quando viu todos o esperando.

– Errr... mãe...

Ur pareceu notar e situação, e só para provocar lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ele enrubesceu enquanto se juntava a mim, Chelia, Gray e Freed na saída. Ur veio em minha direção e segurou meus ombros.

– Relaxe. Vai ser um bom dia e você vai adorar. – ela fez um carinho na minha cabeça.

Sorri e assenti para ela. Ur parecia sempre perceber quando eu estava tensa.

Saímos e fomos andando em direção ao metrô. Ultear só acordaria mais tarde, já que sua faculdade começava às nove. Eu caminhava ao lado dos garotos.

– Lyon-sama, vocês pegam o mesmo trem que nós?

– Na verdade não, nós só vamos juntos até o metrô mesmo, mas a partir daí vamos em diferentes direções.

– Nossas escolas são _bem_ distantes uma da outra. – disse Chelia.

Me lembrei de algo que ouvira anteriormente.

– Hoje também é o seu primeiro dia, não é, Chelia? – tentei puxar assunto.

Ela suspirou.

– Uhum. Mas eu não estou tão nervosa já que o Lyon vai me mostrar tudo. – ela se aproximou e agarrou-se ao braço dele.

Sorri. Eu também não conhecia muito o terreno da Fairy Tail, teria de pedir ajuda aos outros. Automaticamente olhei para Gray, mas ele estava com os fones de ouvido e não prestava atenção na conversa. Ao notar que eu o observava, ele tirou os fones.

– O que foi?

– Na-nada. – relembrei quando o encontrara no início da manhã. – Ah, e obrigada pelo... elogio de mais cedo. – sussurrei.

Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo verdadeiramente confuso. E como eu imaginava, aquilo havia sido bom de mais para ser verdade.

– Que elogio?

...

Depois de chegarmos à estação e nos dividirmos, cada grupo para um lado da cidade, passamos a ficar em silêncio. Enquanto Freed lia algo, Gray ouvia música e eu batia o pé nervosamente no chão do vagão.

Já na chegada da estação próxima à escola, encontramos Cana, que veio em nossa direção e passou a caminhar conosco. O caminho até a escola foi repleto de encontros entre amigos de Freed, Gray e Cana que eu não reconhecia, e por isso me afastei um pouco. Não queria interromper, ou ficar meio deslocada.

A entrada da escola estava repleta de alunos, todos com o mesmo uniforme que nós, exceto as diferenças no laço/gravata de acordo com o ano. Passando pelo portão, avistamos Natsu embaixo de uma árvore, junto a Lucy e Erza. Fomos até eles, e eu fiz questão de, como Chelia, tentar marcar território. Se eu o agarrasse pelo braço, era capaz dele me rejeitar se afastando, então simplesmente me aproximei e encarei a loura enquanto ela se caminhava.

– E aí? –disse Natsu. – Animados em terem de acordar cedo agora?

Gray o lançou o melhor dos olhares sarcásticos. As garotas se juntaram a nós dando risada. Erza, eu notei, se destacava no meio dos outros alunos por trajar, ao invés do suéter, um blazer vinho com o emblema da Fairy Tail no peito. Perguntei a respeito disso, e ela me informou que como fora a líder do conselho estudantil no ano anterior, teria essa função até as eleições seguintes.

– Vocês já deram uma olhada no quadro de avisos para verem em que sala estão? – perguntou.

Negamos com a cabeça, e eles nos conduziram até o corredor principal do prédio onde estudaríamos. Procurei na lista dos alunos do segundo ano.

– Lockser, Lockser...

– Turma B. – disse Gray por trás de mim.

– A mesma que a nossa. – falou Lucy.

Foi como se um peso tivesse sido retirado dos meus ombros. Pelo menos eu não estaria completamente sozinha na sala. Enquanto os outros se dirigiam à sala, avisei que tinha de passar na sala do diretor, e Natsu se ofereceu para me levar lá, arrastando Gray junto.

– Eu tinha me esquecido de que você tinha se transferido esse ano. – Natsu caminhava de um modo diferente do normal, meio saltitante, meio correndo, como se não conseguisse ficar parado ou seguir meu ritmo lento. – Provavelmente vai ter de fazer aquela apresentação para a sala toda...

Suei frio. Eu odiava ser o centro das atenções. Em tudo: discursos, palestras, festas, apresentações. A natação era uma exceção, em que eu me mantinha confortável mesmo tendo todos os olhares sobre mim.

Entrando pela secretaria que eu visitara no dia anterior, paramos em frente à porta da sala do diretor. As iniciais "M.D." brilhavam em dourado. A lembrança da fisionomia de Laxus veio à minha mente. Bati na porta.

– Está aberta. – ouvi uma voz feminina que me era familiar.

Entrei com os dois garotos, me deparando com Mirajane em uma das cadeiras para visitas, enquanto servia chá para o diretor. Procurei tal figura, avistando apenas um anão idoso sentado na cadeira principal.

– Olá, Juvia Lockser. – disse ele.

– Errr... Olá. Eu gostaria de falar com o diretor...

– Sou eu mesmo.

– Esse é Mackarov Dreyar, Juvia, o avô do Laxus.

Enquanto eu tentava disfarçar minha cara de espanto, vi que Gray e Natsu se esforçavam para segurarem a risada. Ignorei a raiva que eu tinha em relação a eles naquele momento e dei um passo à frente.

– É um prazer. – eu disse, me curvando.

O velhinho então soltou uma gargalhada.

– Gostei de você, Juvia Lockser. Bem formal, e com o devido respeito. – ele falou com uma então expressão séria.

– Deixe de fingir, vovô, a Juvia vai acabar acreditando que você é assim de verdade. – comentou Natsu.

O modo informal como ele se dirigira ao diretor me espantou, não era acostumada a isso.

– Verdade, desculpe-me Juvia. Espero que se sinta confortável aqui. Tentamos sempre ser bem acolhedores, não precisa se preocupar com essa questão de superioridade e autoridade tanto assim. E espero que você goste do colégio.

– Obrigada mesmo assim. Quero dizer, considerando de onde eu...

– Você não parece se encaixar no perfil de aluno do Jose. Isso para mim já é o suficiente. – ele deu um sorriso gentil.

No meio de tudo aquilo, apenas Natsu parecia confuso. Gray e Mira já sabiam da minha história, mas ele não. E pareceu se tocar quando Gray o puxou para um canto e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Porém, mais do que tudo, as palavras seguintes do diretor me chocaram:

– Soube que você está trabalhando no café, não é? – perguntou ele e então se voltou para Mirajane. – Você sempre escolhe as melhores.

...

Depois da visita à sala do diretor, Mira e os garotos me levaram até a sala. Segundo eles, haveriam cerca de trinta alunos e não havia mapa. A sala era simples, com várias carteiras enfileiradas em cinco fileiras, um quadro de avisos ao fundo, um quadro branco e a mesa do professor. Havia também um armarinho para os materiais da sala e de limpeza e duas janelas que davam a vista para o pátio.

Me sentei atrás de Gray e ao lado de Erza. Atrás de mim havia uma garota de cabelos brancos e curtos, que eu descobri se chamar Lisanna, quando cumprimentou aos outros. Automaticamente fiz a ligação entre ela e Mira, considerando o nome e a aparência. Acabei por ser a presentada a outros alunos, como Evergreen, Jet, Droy, Levy, Elfman (o outro irmão da Mira) e Bixlow. Todos foram bastante simpáticos.

O primeiro professor chegou minutos mais tarde, e se apresentou como Macao, de química. Ele fez a introdução dos nossos objetivos durante o ano letivo e, ao notar meu nome na caderneta, me chamou para a tão vergonhosa apresentação.

Me apressei para logo terminar, falando apenas o básico. E, claro, ao falar da minha escola anterior recebi alguns olhares estranhos e o espanto esperados. Mas não me deixei abalar muito, e logo me sentei.

O dia foi seguindo tranquilamente com a passar das aulas, interrompido apenas por alguns acontecimentos ilustres, como a chegada atrasada de Laxus, que gerou uma pequena comoção. Freed, ao vê-lo, se animou automaticamente, e juntamente com Bixlow e Evergreen, foram em cima do mesmo, ignorando a aula em curso. Ao vê-lo me cumprimentar, Freed, então, pareceu surpreso, e eu o expliquei sobre o trabalho. A aula acabou por virar uma sessão de conversas, com direito à participação dos professores, que permitiram tudo aquilo, pois era o primeiro dia de aula.

Eu acabei por conversar com Cana, que me contou que o tal café da amiga dela era o que eu trabalhava, e deu risada quando eu lhe contei como fora uma surpresa descobrir que era um café de maids.

Na hora do intervalo, fui à cantina do colégio e com o pouco dinheiro que tinha comprei um sanduíche. Não sabendo onde me sentar, me dirigi a uma das mesas vazias no pátio interno. Me acomodei e comecei a comer. Não muito tempo depois, e como se fosse natural, meus colegas de sala começaram a se sentar na mesma mesa.

Inicialmente foram apenas Erza, Gray, Mira, Natsu e Lucy, mas então os outros vieram. O clima da conversa era animado. Era estranho como, mesmo que eu não me sentisse do grupo ainda, eles me incluíram automaticamente em tudo aquilo.

E o dia continuou de tal modo. Com o fim da manhã, Levy Mcgarden se ofereceu para me mostrar a escola. Ela era uma garota baixinha, de cabelos de um azul um pouco mais claro que o meu, que eu notara ser sempre seguida por Jet e Droy, seus amigos de infância. Ela os dispensou em tal momento.

– E você pretende entrar no clube de natação. – afirmou enquanto me mostrava a enorme biblioteca, seu espaço favorito na escola.

– Sim. Eu quero competir e acho que não tenho muitas outras habilidades de todo modo.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

– É... eu participo só do clube de leitura mesmo. Queria saber escrever, mas não sou lá grandes coisas nisso, como a Lucy.

– Mas pelo que disseram você é uma ótima aluna, não?

– Bem... sim. Eu gosto de estudar, de saber novas coisas. – disse, corando. – Mas acho que eu queria algo para mudar a rotina, sabe? Algo que me trouxesse um pouco mais de emoção.

Concordei com a cabeça enquanto ela me levava em direção aos ginásios. Me encantei com o tamanho e a estrutura dos mesmos, com diversas arquibancadas. O dirigido ao clube de natação tinha uma piscina aquecida, como a de Ur, e chuveiros nos vestiários.

Acabamos o tour em cerca de uma hora, agradeci a Levy e então tive de correr para não chegar atrasada no treino, que começava às duas e meia. Os outros já haviam ido embora, pois não haviam atividades à tarde na primeira semana de aulas.

Graças à força maior, consegui chegar a tempo, evitando morte por estrangulamento realizado por Gray.

...

Os primeiros dias da semana me prepararam para o ritmo que eu seguiria pelo resto do ano: acordar, escola, almoço, treino (nos dias de segunda e quarta), trabalho, jantar, deveres e dormir. Não havia muito tempo para lazer, mas estava consideravelmente confortável. E de acordo com o que ficara sabendo, eu não era a única a trabalhar. Freed se sustentava através de um emprego no cinema de um shopping no centro de cidade, e Chelia logo começaria meio período em uma confeitaria.

Na quinta feira de manhã, eu acordara com um cansaço diferente do habitual, ficando distraída. Tomei meu banho antes dos outros, como de costume, e já saí do banheiro esperando por Gray, que acordava um pouco mais cedo também. Me vesti e só fui reparar no acidente mais tarde.

Enquanto andávamos em direção ao metrô, eu sentia o cheiro, mais forte do que o habitual, do meu sabonete. Lyon, notando, me elogiou pela fragrância, como já havia feito em outros dias. Mas com o tempo passei a notar que aquele cheiro não vinha apenas de mim. Ele vinha do meu lado, mais precisamente de... Gray.

– Gray-sama... – o chamei. – Tem alguma chance de você tem achado um sabonete diferente do normal no banheiro e usado ele?

– Sim. Eu gostei do cheiro. Por quê?

Eu não sabia se comemorava pelo elogio indireto ou se me escondia de vergonha.

– O sabonete era meu.

– Ahh.

E a consciência pareceu chegar a ele alguns segundos depois, quando corou enquanto encarava o lago do outro lado da rua.

...

Os comentários foram inevitáveis no início da manhã. Mas como a maioria dos alunos sabiam que eu também morava no Casarão, fora fácil explicar o por que. O único momento em que me senti feliz de verdade pelo acontecido foi quando a Heartphilia veio ouvir a tal da explicação. A minha vontade era de deixar para a mente dela imaginar o que havia ocorrido.

E o dia continuou tranquilo, eu já nem me lembrava as razões de minhas preocupações no fim de semana anterior. Naquele dia, a turma havia decidido almoçar junto. Enquanto saíamos do colégio, algo chamou a atenção de alguns dos garotos.

Ao longe, se via uma figura ilustre: um garoto alto, musculoso e de cabelos longos. Mau encarado, ele se destacava graças aos inúmeros piercings. E apesar de usar a gravata azul e todo o uniforme que identificava os alunos do segundo ano da Fairy Tail, ele não havia comparecido a nenhum dos dias de aula até aquele momento.

Eu soube quem ele era no exato momento em que o olhei. E ele pareceu me identificar também. O garoto acelerou o passo enquanto vinha em nossa direção. Me postei à frente do grupo, nervosa mas ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. E ninguém fora eu e ele parecia entender o que ocorria quando ele parou à minha frente, colocou a mochila que segurava no chão, me abraçou pela cintura e me levantou do chão.

– Finalmente te achei. – disse ele.

Eu ri um pouco, o abracei de volta, e ao ser colocada no chão, me deparei com os olhares dos meus colegas.

– Bom, esse daqui é um ex-colega meu, Gajeel Redfox. – apontei para ele.

Todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele, que voltou a habitual feição séria. Antes de se apresentar, ele voltou-se para mim. Tendo nos conhecido e sido a única companhia um do outro por tanto tempo, aprendemos a muitas vezes não precisarmos de palavras. Os corredores, pátios, telhados da Phantom eram os únicos lugares em que podíamos dizer tudo o que queríamos, e muitas vezes passávamos muito tempo sem ir nesses lugares. Como morávamos nos dormitórios, não haviam muitas outras opções. Então passamos a conseguir passar mensagens simples apenas com o olhar.

E naquele momento, as perguntas eram claras: "eles foram legais com você?" , "eles são confiáveis?", "posso ser gentil?". E para todas eu respondi com um meneio de cabeça. E ele, relaxado, abandonou mais uma vez a pose de durão.

– Ge-he, é um prazer.

...

Tendo se apresentado e deixado de lado todas as desconfianças, o grupo acabou por chamar Gajeel para sair conosco. E mesmo que eu quisesse falar com ele naquele momento, sabia que era melhor esperar até estarmos à sós.

O restaurante era simples, com mesas de metal e sendo seu espaço pequeno. Eu me sentei ao lado de Gray em silêncio. Desde o nosso encontro com Gajeel ele havia ficado quieto. Como não haviam cadeiras suficientes, alguns haviam ido buscar mais com o dono do estabelecimento.

– Quem... era ele? – perguntou Gray.

– Ahh, Gray-sama, ele é de quem eu falei com você daquela vez...

Gray pareceu se lembrar da nossa conversa no parque.

– Mas eu não sabia que você estava falando de um _garoto._ Namorado? Ex? – indagou com o olhar torto.

– Não, Gray-sama...

– E se for? – falou Gajeel enquanto metia uma cadeira no meio de nós dois, se sentando.

– Gajeel, pare com isso.

Ele deu seu riso estranho e Gray pareceu relaxar um pouco.

– Eu sou só amigo dela. Não que isso tenha a ver com você, senhor-sama.

Gray corou, e tentou se recompor.

– E você vai participar de algum esporte? – perguntou Levy do outro lado da mesa.

A garota parecia ter feito questão de se sentar o mais longe possível dele e era vacilante ao perguntar.

– Karatê, baixinha. – disse ele.

Levy pareceu se sentir um pouco ofendida. Gajeel às vezes pegava prazer por provocar algumas pessoas, e pareceu adorar a feição de reprovação da garota.

O almoço seguiu tranquilo, e não houve muito problema para Gajeel se enturmar. Mas, quando a bomba vem, é de vez. Enquanto pedíamos a conta e todos já estavam mais quietos, Gajeel pareceu parar por um momento farejando o ar.

– Juvia, vamos. – disse Gray para que eu me levantasse e fossemos embora.

Enquanto eu fazia isso, me virei para chamar Gajeel e o observei que ele tinha a mesma cara que quando recebia as broncas de Jose. Como se quisesse bater em alguém.

– Ah, não.

Ele se levantou bruscamente me separou de Gray.

– Juvia, por que esse babaca está cheirando que nem você?!


	10. O meu gigolô

Talvez por todos estarem perplexos demais ou pelo fato de que a cena se desenvolveu em uma velocidade incrível, nada conseguimos fazer enquanto Gajeel avançava em cima de Gray. Mas aquela situação não me era tão estranha.

Até alguns anos atrás Gajeel costumava se envolver em brigas constantemente. Ele nunca me dissera o verdadeiro motivo, mas eu acreditava ser um modo de liberar a tensão. Mesmo com as aulas e campeonatos de karatê, ele tinha de seguir regras. Jose sempre pegara no pé dele, e com sua altura e tamanho, ele sempre fora alvo dos briguentos. Como se os garotos gostassem de apostar quem conseguiria derrubar o "grandão". E a partir de uma certa época, por volta da nossa sétima série, ele começara a aceitar tais desafios. Voltava para os dormitórios com machucados, e nos dias mais sérios, hematomas. Eu sempre fora a responsável por cuidar dele. E como em um pacto silencioso, eu nada contava aos professores e outros superiores a respeito de suas atividades extracurriculares. E, sem perceber, suas tendências irritadiças foram ficando mais fortes. Ele foi se afastando cada vez mais da vida social, e de mim.

Um dia, ao professor de luta pressioná-lo para melhorar a técnica e vencer o campeonato que estava por vir, ele reagira. Não fora nada tão sério, pois ele conseguira se conter antes de fazer algo mais além de dar um soco no professor. Mas isso fora o suficiente para ele ser retirado das estaduais. E então ele viera a mim, em busca de consolo e ajuda. Ele parou com as brigas. E nos meses seguintes treinamos sua tolerância, tanto a insultos diretos quanto às situações de pressão. E ele me ensinara a pará-lo, caso fosse necessário. E no momento era.

Por que mesmo depois de toda essa preparação, um traço em Gajeel se mantera: ele definitivamente protegeria aqueles com quem se importava. E eu era incluída nisso. Ele fazia isso em plena consciência, não por descontrole emocional ou nada mais. Assim como eu, Gajeel nunca tivera muitas pessoas importantes em sua vida. E isso nos fazia valorizá-las, quando apareciam.

Então desde garotos a assaltantes, o que quer que ele considerasse algum tipo de ameaça a mim, seja por me violentar ou por ter más intenções, ele buscava afastar. E seja lá o que ele pensara a respeito de Gray, ele o via como algo ruim. E mostrou esse desconforto ao empurrá-lo com força em direção a uma das paredes.

E com um _baque _alto e um olhar de surpresa, o Fullbuster tombou enquanto sentia o impacto. Mas, ao menos, Gajeel não o batera de primeira. Talvez ele estivesse esperando ou tivesse disposição para uma explicação. Eu ainda tinha uma chance. Mas tinha de ser rápida, considerando que Gray já assumia uma feição de raiva.

- Hein?! – questionou Gajeel.

Recuperando o tempo perdido e a minha incapacidade momentânea de me movimentar, me meti no meio dos dois. De frente para o meu até então ex-colega, que franziu as sobrancelhas. Senti Gray se ajeitar por trás de mim e se posicionar de forma rígida, como que também pronto para uma briga. Suspirei para liberar o nervosismo.

- Gajeel, acho que você interpretou algumas coisas errado.

- Como, Juvia? Eu _realmente _quero ouvir sua explicação. – ele disse exasperado. – Você está nessa cidade há pouco mais de duas semanas, e esse... garoto já está tomando banho na sua casa? Usando o seu sabonete? O que mais vocês tem feito?!

E mesmo que a situação fosse das mais sérias, não consegui não corar. Não por causa daquela vergonha aceitável, quando algo bom acontece e você tenta não revelar seus desejos e opiniões escondidos. Mas porque eu estava me sentindo verdadeiramente humilhada. Por que além de ele estar insinuando tudo aquilo, nós estávamos na frente de todos. Na frente de Gray.

- Gajeel, se acalme... Gray-sama e Juvia não fizeram nada de errado.

E quando eu fui tentar explicar a situação, me embolando um pouco por conta do constrangimento, ele mais uma vez me interrompeu:

- Mas é claro que você ia defender ele! Provavelmente está sendo enganada, Juvia! E por que diabos você o chama esse gigolô de Gray-sama?

E com essa declaração ele passara de todos os limites para mim. Pelo clima no local, eu percebia o quanto Gray estava ofendido e todos os outros confusos e assustados. Não sabia como iria encará-los depois de tal situação.

Bufando de raiva, fiz o que sempre havia feito quando necessário par parar Gajeel Redfox: fiquei na ponta dos pés, ergui uma das mãos e com bastante força segurei uma de suas orelhas. O arrastei enquanto ele reclamava para fora do estabelecimento, até a rua de trás, para um beco, e deixando um grupo de perplexos para trás.

- Qual é o seu problema?! – disse em baixo tom, porém extremamente ríspida. – O Gray-sama não é nenhum cafetão! Eu não sou nenhuma idiota, Gajeel! E mesmo que alguma coisa estivesse acontecendo, - ele parecia se encolher enquanto eu falava. – você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Então o que está acontecendo?!

Escorreguei pela parede de tijolos enquanto o explicava:

- Gray-sama é um dos moradores do lugar que eu te falei que ia viver: o Casarão. Ele é filho adotado da dona.

Gajeel pareceu um pouco surpreso, como se não houvesse pensado em tal possibilidade. Bom, isso era meio óbvio.

- Então por que você o chama assim?

Enrubesci.

- E-ele pediu. – eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Está vendo?! Juvia...

Eu não aguentei mais:

- Gajeel! Não tem nada acontecendo, tá? – e me doía dizer isso, mas eu tinha de mostrar para ele a verdade. – Até por que o Gray-sama não tem _o menor interesse_ em mim, ok?! Por que se ele tivesse, eu ia ser a primeira a sugerir alguma coisa. – ele levantou as sobrancelhas. – É isso aí! E pode deixar que você ia ser o primeiro a saber.

- Quer dizer que... – ele pareceu entender a situação, e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos em constrangimento.

- Eu... não quero falar muito agora. – antes de ir embora, dei-lhe um último aviso. – Se alguém perguntar, diga que podem ir para casa. Inclusive ao Gray-sama.

...

Por algum tempo vaguei entre as ruas, até que parei na porta de uma livraria e me sentei na fachada. Descansei colocando a cabeça entre as pernas. Aquela situação havia sido tão vergonhosa...

Para buscar esquecer os acontecimentos ao menos momentaneamente, comprei uma revista de caça-palavras e, com um lápis velho que achei no bolso, comecei a me envolver na atividade.

- Você ainda gosta disso? – disse Gajeel enquanto se sentava ao meu lado.

Eu não havia percebido a sua chegada.

- O que você... – eu não estava com paciência.

- Desculpe, ok?

Gajeel não gostava muito de pedir desculpas, mas ao menos quando o fazia era sincero. E pelo seu olhar era possível perceber o quão arrependido ele estava. Assenti.

- E parece que nenhum de seus amiguinhos vai embora antes de você voltar. Nem o seu amorzinho. – não consegui segurar a risada. – Parece que eles acham que eu te sequestrei e precisam de uma prova de que você está bem.

Me levantei do banco e o ajudei a fazer o mesmo.

- Ok, ok. E desculpe-me pelo que eu disse mais cedo, tá? Não é como se não fosse da sua conta... Ao menos não totalmente. Mas não dá para você ficar fazendo essas cenas.

- Eu sei. Mas... posso tocar no assunto? – concordei. – Como assim você gosta de um garoto, Juvia? Isso nunca aconteceu e agora, do nada...?

- Não é exatamente do nada. Aconteceram algumas coisas. – comecei a saltitar enquanto ele me lançava um olhar desconfiado.

- Coisas? Juvia... E esse garoto não é um pervertido não? Te mandando chama-lo desse jeito...

- Mas é divertido. – eu afirmei.

- Ah, é. – Gajeel colocou uma das mãos na testa. – Esqueci que estou falando com uma sadomasoquista.

Lhe dei alguns tapas e tentei explicar a origem do apelido, e como Gray ficava fofo quando eu o chamava dessa maneira, e... Não deu muito certo.

- E você? Onde vai trabalhar e viver a partir de agora? A Fairy Tail oferece dormitórios, mas você tem de pagar, e eu sei que seus pais não lhe deixaram muita coisa.

- Nada, especificamente. – disse ele. – Mas eu não vou precisar morar nos dormitórios. Arranjei um emprego como caseiro em uma casa de riquinhos por aí. Eles oferecem comida e acomodações. E o salário é razoável. Trabalho cuidando do jardim, piscina, e mantendo a casa segura enquanto eles viajam. Já deixei minhas coisas lá durante a manhã. E você?

A conversa iria durar, percebi.

- Bem, já no meu caso...

...

Gajeel demorou a acreditar que meu emprego era real. E quando conseguiu, assim como os outros riu da minha cara.

Voltando ao restaurante, a maioria do grupo ainda estava ali. Gray, Levy, Mira, Elfman, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Jet, Droy... todos me esperando. Ao verem Gajeel ao meu lado, a maioria do grupo se afastou um pouco, e Gray se manteve em um dos cantos calado. Jet automaticamente se postou à frente de Levy.

- Gente...

- Me desculpem. –disse Gajeel. – E se não desculpem, não há nada mais que eu possa fazer, mas não descontem na Juvia. Você também – ele apontou para Gray. – mesmo que eu ainda não confie em você...

Natsu, que estava do outro lado da sala, veio em direção à Gajeel e colocou um dos braços em volta dos ombros do moreno.

- Estão vendo? Eu disse que ele não podia ser tão ruim. Não depois de ele ter passado aqui e se desculpado com você, Gray.

-Como? – indaguei.

- Antes de eu ir atrás de você eu dei uma passada aqui, como você pediu.

- O abacaxi já se explicou. – disse Natsu.

Sorri levemente. Se Natsu já estava brincando com ele, então, ao menos por parte da maioria Gajeel já estava desculpado. Eu notava apenas algumas exceções, que ainda se mantinham afastadas. Mas acreditava que com o tempo eles relaxariam.

- Alguém já te disse que você é extremamente inconveniente? – perguntou Gajeel.

- Como assim?

- Abacaxi, sério?

E como eu não queria ouvir mais uma de suas discussões, mesmo que dessa vez eu soubesse que ao menos não daria em briga, me dirigi a um dos cantos do cômodo. O canto em que Gray estava. Ele não havia dito muito desde que nós voltamos. Não parecia irado nem nada, mas evitou conversar. Alguma coisa, além do já aparente, o havia incomodado. E quando Cana veio falar conosco, isso ficou evidente.

- E aí, Gray? Feliz com o novo apelido?

O moreno desviou o rosto em desagrado.

- Apelido?

Cana nos dirigiu um olhar sarcástico.

- Como assim, Juvia? Você não conhece o seu próprio gigolô?

...

Depois de muitas discussões e risadas, e, por fim, uma reclamação do dono do restaurante, nós fomos embora. Como o trabalho de Gajeel era do outro lado da cidade, nos despedimos na estação de metrô.

E mesmo estando muito cansadas, Mira, eu e Laxus fomos para o trabalho. Chegamos um pouco atrasados, e talvez essa fosse a vantagem de estar com eles: se você chegava junto com as autoridades do estabelecimento, não havia ninguém para reclamar de você. E o dia foi cheio, com mais clientes do que o normal.

Ás seis e meia eu estava voltando para o Casarão. Do início da rua já se ouviam risadas, do onde eu imaginava ser o jardim da frente da minha casa. Ao me aproximar, Ur gritou meu nome, dizendo para eu vir logo.

- O que foi? – perguntei ao chegar e me deparar com uma segunda figura.

Meredy, provavelmente. A garota era de acordo com as descrições de Ultear: cabelos longos e rosas, e olhos verdes. Ela usava uma passadeira de veludo vermelho.

- Como, ao que parece, vocês não tiveram a oportunidade de se verem na escola, eu chamei a Meredy para vir aqui. Só que você demorou, então resolvemos tentar dar uma melhorada nesse jardim.

Olhei em volta. Notavam-se as tentativas de plantar mudas de orquídeas.

- Bom, prazer. – disse a rosada.

Cumprimentei-a e elas me convidaram a ajudar. Preferi ficar só assistindo.

- E de onde vocês se conhecem? – indaguei. – Digo, com essa diferença de idade.

- Ah, lembra-se que o Lyon estava em intercâmbio de férias?

Assenti.

- Quando éramos mais novas, ambas vivemos e estudamos no exterior: eu durante dois anos do ensino médio e ela durante o fundamental.

- E como éramos umas da poucas que nascemos em Fiore por lá, acabamos por ficarmos amigas. Nós morávamos na mesma rua, também. – completou Meredy. – Quando a Ur voltou, eu fiquei um pouco sozinha, então esse ano resolvi retornar de vez.

- Entendi. E você está no primeiro ano? – perguntei.

Ela concordou e disse que, apesar de ter começado a frequentar a escola na segunda, também não me vira. Elas me perguntaram o porquê de Gray ter chegado tão revoltado, e, apesar de inicialmente preocupadas, elas também riram um pouco no final. Algum tempo depois jantamos, me lembrei que ainda teria de falar com Gray, para desculpar-me. Ele, logo após terminar de comer, subira para o andar de cima pesadamente.

- Ur, você acha que tem problema se eu for ao quarto dele?

- Bom, acho que não. Pedir desculpas?

- É.

Eu então me dirigi à escada e me despedi de todos. Ignorei a vergonha e, ao chegar ao andar de cima, parei em frente à porta. Seria a segunda vez em que eu entraria no quanto de Gray.

Bati algumas vezes. Sem resposta.

- Gray-sama...

A porta foi aberta de súbito. E, seguindo minhas previsões, ele não parecia estar lá muito a fim de me ver. Fez sinal para que eu entrasse no quarto. Como não havia onde me sentar além de sua cama e a cadeira onde ele estava, preferi ficar de pé. A TV ligada exibia o menu do jogo Call of Duty.

- Gray-sama... Desculpe-me por toda essa situação. O Gajeel, ele não sabia que...

Ele suspirou.

- Não, tudo bem. E além do mais, se o seu amigo é um descontrolado, isso envolve ele, você não tem de se culpar. Mas ele já explicou tudo. - ele afirmou e ficou calado.

Eu me senti reconfortada pelas palavras dele. Ao menos ele compreendia. Quando pensei em me retirar do cômodo, Gray perguntou-me se eu gostaria de jogar.

- Eu?

- É. Eu sei que a maioria das meninas não gosta, mas... Talvez você seja diferente da Lucy.

E tudo que eu queria era mostrar que eu _era diferente_ dela. Então aceitei.

Em meia hora, notei que isso era impossível. Além de péssima, eu não havia gostado muito do jogo. Apesar da história ser legal, eu não me animava como Gray.

- Se você quiser, eu e o Natsu te ensinamos, quando ele vier aqui. – ofereceu Gray depois de eu dar um tiro no meu companheiro de equipe.

Ele dera muita risada ao observar minhas tentativas, e só isso fazia daquela experiência agradável. Aceitei a oferta, e ele prometera que o outro viria em breve.

- Ah, eu me esqueci de avisar, mas se prepare para segunda.

- Por quê?

- Os testes para o clube de natação vão começar. E a nossa treinadora é muito rígida.


	11. Minha vida não é um conto de fadas

Olá ;). É só um aviso, mas dentro da história principal haverão shortfics de outro casal, como Gale. O nome dessa aqui é No Air.

O Caso de Levy Mcgarden. - Minha vida é um conto de fadas... Ou não.

Às vezes, o ficcional é mais interessante do que o real. Era nisso o que eu acreditava, e sempre havia acreditado desde que aprendera a ler. Por que nas histórias, as possibilidades eram infinitas, algo de incrível sempre acontecia; o protagonista, por mais invisível que fosse, tinha um quê de especial. Narrativas fantásticas, dramas, romances...

Mas a maioria das pessoas não vivia aventuras e histórias de amor como nos livros. Especialmente eu, que nunca tive uma vida lá muito movimentada e interessante. Sempre fui feliz, mas a rotina era tão... comum, quando comparada às novelas, que às vezes perdia a graça, esse mundo tão cinzento. E talvez isso fosse a frustração de todo leitor. Então não era raro eu decidir passar um dia na biblioteca, onde podia me apropriar de todas as emoções que não eram verdadeiramente minhas.

E mesmo com isso, eu não me satisfazia. Por que o que eu queria, era a _minha história._ E não precisava ser algo tão incrível, apenas que mexesse comigo, tirasse meus pés do chão. Algo que fizesse minha vida se interessante o suficiente para valer uma lida.

...

Prazer, Levy Mcgarden. Talvez eu não seja quem você esperasse, se me conhecesse antes disso. Não sou muito do tipo que chama atenção: minha estatura nunca ajudou. Mas sempre tive o que precisava: amigos, família, educação.

Cresci em sempre vivi não com meus pais, mas sim com meus tios maternos. E nunca tive muitas lembranças de como os meus pais eram, não chegamos a passar muito tempo juntos. Pelo pouco que sabia, eles eram pesquisadores, assim como os meus tios, e morreram em um de seus voos.

Com a companhia de meus amigos de infância, tudo sempre correu bem. Jet e Droy me proporcionavam a segurança e incentivo que muitas vezes me faltavam. E não houve um momento, que eu me lembre, em que eles não estiveram ao meu lado. Muitos me perguntavam se eu não me cansava, mas eu não os considerava perseguidores nem algo do gênero: talvez apenas se preocupassem demasiadamente comigo. Em muitas situações, eles demonstravam esse lado claramente.

Depois do _incidente_ no restaurante, ocorreu um desses episódios. Bem, eu ficara verdadeiramente um pouco assustada. O modo como o tal do Gajeel acusara Gray sem provas algumas, e quase partira para cima do mesmo me deixara afobada. E mesmo que Gray parecesse pronto para a briga, Juvia conseguiu intervir.

A garota havia chegado na cidade poucas semanas atrás, morava sobre o mesmo teto que Gray e perecia ter bom caráter. Me impressionara o modo como ela fora capaz de controlar o grandalhão, de modo que alguns minutos depois deles saírem, ele ter voltado para se desculpar com a turma.

Assim como a Juvia, o garoto cheio de piercings tinha um passado que poderia ser considerado duvidoso. E apesar da garota já ter sido aceita e a maioria dos alunos presentes no restaurante terem acabado por perdoar Gajeel, tal característica física do mesmo, além de seu tamanho e o modo como me provocara mais cedo não ajudaram em nada a fazer Jet e Droy tirarem a culpa dele. Mesmo que eu também vivesse sobre uma superproteção em meio a esses dois, ainda me intimidava um pouco com o garoto.

Tudo, desde o modo como ele falava, seus cabelos longos, o jeito desajeitado que ele deixava o uniforme, a brutalidade com que ele empurrara Gray na parede, me passavam a ideia de perigo. E eu tinha receio disso.

Juvia sumira e não voltara por um longo período. A garota era interessante, pelo modo como amava verdadeiramente nadar, e também pelo jeito peculiar de chamar a Gray acrescentando o "-sama". Ela parecia ter uma antipatia por Lucy, quem eu poderia dizer ser a minha melhor amiga. E, no dia que chegara à escola, ela me parecia muito amigável, então isso me chamou a atenção. E de Lucy também.

A loira ficara um pouco preocupada, chegando a me perguntar se havia feito algo de errado. Em minha opinião, eu dissera, acreditava ser aquele tipo de antipatia natural que sempre se tem por alguns. Mas Lucy parecia determinada a reverter a situação.

Gajeel acabou por ir atrás da garota, com quem voltou cerca de meia hora depois. Alguns dos nossos colegas já haviam ido embora, mas eu e os garotos preferimos esperar por eles. O moreno novamente se desculpou, curvando-se e defendendo a amiga. Isso me impressionou em uma pequena porcentagem, o suficiente para tentar enxergar seu rosto por cima dos ombros de Jet.

E nossos olhares se cruzaram. Os milésimos de segundos que se sucederam até eu desviar o rosto foram suficientes para que uma descarga elétrica tomasse o meu corpo. Aquele garoto definitivamente era perigoso.

Depois de algumas horas, mesmo que ainda antes da maioria, eu, Jet e Droy nos retiramos do local. Já estava ficando tarde e cada um de nós tinha seus respectivos compromissos. Ao chegarmos ao metrô, era a hora de nos dividirmos. Droy e Jet moravam do lado oposto da cidade.

– Tem certeza que não quer que nós acompanhemos você até sua casa? – perguntou Jet.

– É Levy, é mais seguro assim.

Os dois pareciam inquietos ao esperarem a minha resposta. Não era para menos, na maioria das vezes eu recusava tais ofertas. Nesses momentos eu realmente me irritava com tal superproteção. Eles agiam como se eu fosse completamente frágil e passiva em situações de perigo. Pareciam acreditar que, pela minha estatura, personalidade, ou simplesmente por ser uma garota, eu era totalmente indefesa.

– Não, obrigada. – respondi.

E com um suspiro eles se dirigiram aos seus próprios vagões. Pelo menos dessa vez eles não haviam insistido.

Antes de voltar para casa, me dirigi à uma pequena livraria qual o dono eu conhecia. Enquanto tomava um café, folheei o livro de Aghata Christie que eu pegara em uma das prateleiras. E me debrucei sobre a obra por mais tempo do que desejava.

Lembrando-me do horário que meus tios pediram para eu voltar para casa, me apressei para pegar o vagão seguinte. Por ser fim da tarde, horário de pico, havia mais gente do que o habitual. Mas ainda sim eu consegui encontrar um local para me sentar. Como não havia muito o que fazer até a chegada, fiquei observando as janelas do vagão. As luzes no teto refletiam as imagens e pessoas no vidro. E, ao ver o vagão com totalidade e me virar para ter certeza, notei Gajeel Redfox do lado oposto do veículo.

Ele não parecia ter me percebido: estava com a mochila nas costas e headphones observando o lado de fora dos vagões. Assim como eu estivera. Por algum motivo desconhecido, ele havia ajeitado o uniforme e prendido os longos cabelos (com certeza bem maiores que os meus). Eu o mirava, e, toda vez que ele parecia se voltar em minha direção, eu fingia estar fazendo algo.

Me senti novamente intimidada e pensei se não teria sido melhor aceitar a oferta de Jet e Droy. Não achava que o garoto fosse fazer nada comigo, mas precaução nunca era demais.

Minha esperança era de que, quando eu pegasse meu segundo vagão (eram dois até chagar em minha casa) eu me separasse dele. Mas parece que ela não foi atendida, por que depois de me apressar para não ser vista, eu me deparei com o garoto novamente, só que dessa vez um pouco mais próximo. Suas viradas de cabeça foram ficando cada vez mais frequentes ao ponto de eu não poder observá-lo pela maioria do tempo, até que ele pareceu estar tentando prender o riso. Com um sorriso sarcástico, ele baixou os olhos e voltou a mexer em seu celular.

...

Finalmente tendo chegado à estação mais próxima ao meu destino, saí junto com a multidão, evitando as chances de esbarrar com ele. Não tinha certeza se ele havia me visto ou não, mas não viera me cumprimentar. Por isso e por não conhece-lo verdadeiramente, não me senti tão culpada ao fingir não tê-lo visto.

Busquei um dos caminhos mais indiretos de saída para não encontra-lo. Já andando na rua que levava à minha casa, notei novamente a presença próxima de alguém. Não havia muito mais gente caminhando ali naquele momento. E, sem me virar, já sabia quem era. Apertei o passo. Não sabia e nem queria saber o porquê dele estar vindo para a mesma direção que eu. E, dessa vez, ele obviamente me notara.

– Alguma chance de você estar me seguindo, baixinha? – indagou.

Parei onde estava, me voltando para ele. De qualquer modo, já havia chegado à residência.

– Pergunto o mesmo. O que você quer aqui?

O garoto deu uma risada.

– Eu trabalho aqui. – afirmou apontando para a grande casa amarela alguns metros à frente.

Casa essa, por acaso, a mesma para a qual eu me dirigia.

– Você o que?

...

Depois de tal declaração reveladora, eu entrara na casa para perguntar minha tia do que tudo aquilo se tratava. Ela, que estivera até então sentada no sofá da sala de estar tomando café, levantou os olhos lentamente. Pareceu levemente surpresa ao notar o garoto ao meu lado.

– Parece que você já conheceu o Gajeel. – disse ela.

– Como assim? Era para eu conhecê-lo em algum momento? Ele vai mesmo trabalhar aqui?

Gajeel, antes postado atrás de mim, foi até o lado da minha tia. Ele tentava não rir da minha cara.

– Levy, - começou ela. – você sabe que eu e seu tio passamos a maior parte do tempo viajando. Além disso, o jardineiro teve de se mudar, então precisamos de alguém que além de cuidar da casa, mantenha o jardim em bom estado e possa cuidar da área exterior da casa. E o Gajeel, que estava se mudando para cá, viu o anúncio que nós colocamos no jornal. Ele está disposto a fazer tudo isso. Além do mais, ele vai estudar na mesma escola que você, então ele pode te acompanhar no lugar de Jet e Droy. Nos já conversamos, ele também vai cuidar da sua segurança, mesmo que não seja pelo que esteja sendo pago diretamente.

Eu não acreditava no que eu ouvia.

– Tia, eu posso cuidar de mim mesma. – eu controlava a voz.

E como assim? Ele, o garoto que perdera o controle e quase batera em outro que na mente distorcida de dele era algum tipo de cafetão, ia cuidar da segurança da _nossa casa _e _de mim_?

– Não é como se ele fosse te seguir nem nada. Mas se alguma coisa acontecer, ele vai estar lá.

Bufei de irritação. Gajeel exibia um sorriso torto. Curvou-se em posição de respeito.

– Será uma honra trabalhar para a senhorita.

O garoto obviamente estava tirando uma com a minha cara. Mas minha tia não parecia não perceber isso, sorrindo com orgulho do mesmo. Agora estava claro o porquê dele ter se arrumado todo antes de chegar aqui. Ignorando a raiva, esperei ela terminar sua explicação.

– Enfim, ele passou aqui mais cedo para deixar suas coisas. Ele vai morar na casa dos fundos. Mas como vocês se conheceram?

O silêncio se fez presente. Gajeel sabia que se eu abrisse minha boca para falar o que havia ocorrido, havia grandes possibilidades dele ser demitido antes mesmo de começar o trabalho.

– Eu...

– Ele estudava no mesmo colégio que uma garota da minha sala. Quando estávamos saindo da escola, encontramos com ele. Almoçamos juntos.

O garoto levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para mim. Ele tinha uma expressão que misturava surpresa e agradecimento. Verdadeiramente, eu não tinha um grande motivo para omitir a verdade, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-lo perder o emprego antes mesmo de ter certeza sobre a sua personalidade. E talvez o olhar de apreensão dele tenha me comovido um pouco.

Se eu me arrependesse, seria por que ocorreriam outros episódios como o de mais cedo. Eu ainda poderia usar mesmo argumento caso por algum motivo quisesse tirá-lo de lá. Isso me tranquilizava imensamente.

– Foi por isso que eu te pedi para chegar mais cedo hoje. Mas já está chegando a hora do jantar. Vá tomar seu banho que mais tarde nós conversaremos sobre isso.

E seguindo sua ordem, me retirei do aposento. Sentia o olhar de Gajeel sobre as minhas costas, mas busquei ignorar. Eu não sabia exatamente como seria viver com ele ali, mas esperava que fosse mais tranquilo do que parecia.

...

Depois de um jantar demorado e de ficar algumas horas fazendo deveres, meu tio pediu para que eu ajudasse Gajeel e o explicasse tudo em que ele tivesse dúvidas. Como eles partiriam no dia seguinte, eu me estabeleceria como a "patroa" oficial, na falta de uma melhor. Não muito tempo depois, minha tia pediu que eu fosse a "casa" do garoto para ver se ele precisava de alguma ajuda com a localização das toalhas, etc.

E apesar de não querer muito, eu fui. A casa dos fundos era basicamente uma mini casa ao lado da piscina. Não tinha nem cozinha nem saguão, coisas do tipo. Era um quarto e um banheiro. Gajeel, assim como a cozinheira, comia suas refeições em um local separado. Mas era o único empregado a morar na casa, então não teria a quem perguntar.

Bati na porta, e não havendo resposta, abri-a lentamente. Era possível ouvir uma conversa por telefone. Não querendo me intrometer, mas já o fazendo, parei em um dos cantos em silêncio, meio escondida atrás de um armário, para ouvir. Talvez servisse para confirmar ou não a sua confiabilidade.

Eu não conseguia ver o garoto, que provavelmente estava do outro lado do quarto, mas tinha visão parcial de sua cama e de seus pertences espalhados. Ele trouxera uma TV pequena junto consigo, além de um instrumento que eu imaginei ser um violão.

– Sim, Juvia, está tudo bem por aqui. – ele afirmava parecendo cansado. – Ah, agora você lembra do Lily? Sim, ele está bem.

Eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem Lily seria. O nome parecia-me feminino, mas Gajeel dissera que _ele_ estava bem. Talvez fosse algum animal de estimação. Um pitbull, o mais provável. E com seu gosto estranho, Gajeel escolhera o nome Lily.

– Ah, e parece que os donos da casa são os tios daquela pequenininha... Levy. – me irritei levemente com o comentário. – Mas isso eu explico depois. Não, ela não sabia. Ficou meio surpresa. ... O motivo de eu ter vindo para cá? Eu já te disse, estava um tédio sem você. Ok, então você não acredita que tenha sido só isso...Tiveram outras coisas sim, mas...

O garoto parou de falar lentamente. Minha esperança era que ele estivesse relutante em responder, mas segundos depois eu fui puxada pelo braço para fora do meu esconderijo, esbarrando contra Gajeel.

– Eu ligo mais tarde, Juvia.

No meio tempo entre ele desligar o celular e se voltar para mim, ele me soltara. E eu me afastara. Com essa súbita proximidade, eu notara o quão grande Gajeel era. Talvez se comparando a Laxus.

– Interessante a conversa? – ele indagou ironicamente.

Me fiz de ignorante.

– Como? Eu acabei de chegar.

– Uhum, e eu na verdade não vim aqui para trabalhar, e sim só para ter chance de assaltar a casa. – ergui as sobrancelhas. – É mentira!

Ele parecia surpreso por eu ter realmente acreditado. Riu um pouco enquanto se recompunha. Enquanto eu circulava pelo quarto, vi Gajeel pegar algo no chão e segurar em seus braços. Tentei identificar o que era.

– Meus tios querem saber se você precisa de ajuda com as toalhas... Espera aí, o Lily é um gato?! – não consegui segurar a pergunta.

Eu era muito idiota.

– Ah, então você não ouviu nada, não é?

Corei de vergonha. Mas ainda tinha meu trunfo.

– Não ouvi e nem vi nada mais cedo. Com o Gray, ou melhor, o gigolô.

– Verdade. Estou a seu dispor, senhorita. – ele concordou com a cabeça.

Ele não perecia estar verdadeiramente chateado por eu ter escutado. Mas acho que fora apenas por eu não ter ouvido nada de importante.

– Senhorita?

– Ou você prefere de outro jeito, "Levy-sama"? Tem a mesma tara do seu colega?

Não consegui segurar a risada. Tadinho do Gray. Limpei a garganta.

– Pode me chamar normalmente. Até por que claramente você não tem uma grande quantia de respeito por mim. Enfim, sobre o gato.

– Ah, sim. Eu já falei com seus tios. O nome dele é PantherLily.

Observei enquanto ele fazia carinho no animal. E, estranhamente, eles combinavam. O gato era completamente preto, e tinha uma cicatriz na parte superior do rosto. Só tinha uma coisa estranha:

– Por que ele se parece tanto com um panda? E por que PhanterLily?

Ele suspirou.

– Lá vem você que nem a Juvia. Não sei, ele nasceu assim. E PhanterLily é legal.

Só se for na concepção dele.

– E não preciso de ajuda não.

Ficamos em silêncio. Precisei tomar um pouco de coragem para dizer o que queria.

– Mas você sabe que o Gray não fez nada, né?

– Eu sei, eu sei. Eu ainda não consigo confiar totalmente, mas ainda é meio estranho essa história de nome, não é?

Concordei com a cabeça. Mas eu sabia, e acreditava que ele já estava chegando a essa conclusão, que Gray era totalmente inocente.

De longe, avistei algumas roupas saindo do armário. E com minha mania de arrumação, fui lá ajeitá-las. Ao me aproximar, peguei uma delas.

– Baixinha, acho melhor você não fazer isso...

O meu grito enquanto jogava a roupa em cima do garoto, graças a deus, não foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de meus tios. Mas foi bem alto.

– Seu... Indecente! – eu não sabia que palavras usar.

A peça era nada mais nada menos que uma cueca boxer preta.

– Eu falei para não mexer aí. Ge-he.

Achei que depois daquilo não havia muito mais a ser dito. A cara nem um pouco envergonhada dele, meu embaraço... Virei-me, e acenando com a mão, parti para o meu quarto em silêncio.

...

A noite foi relativamente tranquila, considerando os acontecimentos do dia anterior. O que não foi tão tranquilo foi a minha manhã.

Depois de acordar como habitualmente, me arrumar e tomar café, me despedi de meus tios e encontrei o moreno me esperando na porta da frente. Depois dos mais recentes acontecimentos, não conseguia mais considerá-lo ameaça imediata.

– Nós vamos juntos? – indaguei.

– Achei que você não fosse se importar.

– Não... tudo bem.

Caminhamos lado a lado até o metrô, e era perceptível o nervosismo do garoto. Apesar de toda a sua pose de durão, ele demonstrava se importar com a situação.

– Acho que... Todo mundo entendeu o que aconteceu ontem. Digo, eu sei que talvez algumas pessoas estejam receosas, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

– Obrigado, Levy.

O modo como ele usara meu nome diretamente me fizera corar.

– E o "senhorita"?

– Você mesma disse que eu poderia chama-la normalmente. – ele assumiu sua feição provocativa novamente. - E, quando nós saímos de casa, eu posso até ter de te defender, mas eu não sou mais seu empregado nem nada do tipo, _nanica. _Já entendi que você prefere os apelidos.

O garoto, mais uma vez, conseguira me irritar. E ao chegarmos à escola, mais uma confusão se instaurou, com o nosso encontro com Jet. Ele não acreditara muito na história que busquei explicar.

– Mas Jet! O que eu estou falando é a verdade! Eu mesma estava irritada com ele ontem, como você acha que eu viria para ele para a escola sem um motivo?

Gajeel não parecia estar ligando muito para a discussão, parado ao meu lado encostado em umas das paredes perto da sala de aula. Mais cedo ele visitara a sala do diretor e terminara com a papelada. Por sua proximidade com Juvia, ele fora transferido para a nossa sala também. No caminho de volta para nossa turma, esbarramos com o ruivo.

– Isso não importa! – ele se meteu no meio de nós, afastando Gajeel forçadamente. – Saia de perto da Levy! Só por que ela é pequena, você não pode achar que...

Eu acho, - disse o grandalhão voltando a ficar do meu lado. - que você subestima muito a Levy. Ah, e outra coisa.

Eu já sabia que o que viria a seguir iria dar confusão. Gajeel apenas se aproximou mais, colocando um de seus braços em volta dos meus ombros.

– Se você não quer acreditar nisso, - ele se abaixou até estar da minha altura. – não me importo se você quiser deixar a sua imaginação fluir.

Gajeel então tascou um beijo em uma de minhas bochechas.

E foi embora, simplesmente. Deixando um Jet descontrolado e eu, um garota que teve de se apoiar na parede para não cair, com os novos choques que tomavam meu corpo.

Então, eu constatara com amargura, eu definitivamente estava arrependida de tê-lo deixado ficar na minha casa. Mas já era tarde de mais. Eu havia embarcado em um caminho para nunca mais voltar.


End file.
